Give me Love
by LikeMyself
Summary: "Mi nombre es Rachel Love. Hace trescientos cincuenta años lo he sido, hasta que el hombre en la Luna me eligió como la nueva Guardiana cuando aparece una nueva enemiga: Hit, quien planea liberar a Pitch de su exilio en el Olvido y hacer volver la Época Oscura. Mis fuerzas son cada vez más bajas, pero nunca esperé que la solución era que no podía dar amor sin ser amada." JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **Sería genial que El Origen de Los Guardianes me perteneciera, sería multimillonaria y... otras cosas pasarían... Así que los personajes no son míos, son de Dreamworks y nisiquiera la OC es mía, es de una amiga xDDD lo único que me pertenece (o la mayoría) es la historia ._. espero que la disfruten y no mata dejar R&R así que... no se, lean

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Un golpe seco en mi cabeza, por un momento sentí mi cuerpo volar, y después caer pesadamente al suelo sobre mi carcaj.

-¡Rachel!

Seguramente me habría caído de mi caballo, pero no volví a abrir los ojos. Todo era oscuridad. Vi una luz, una luz brillante, abrí mis ojos, pero los entrecerré al ver tanta luz... era la luna, ¿tan rápido había anochecido? ¿Cuanto tiempo quedé inconsciente? sentía mi cuerpo de vuelta, me incorporé, ¿qué diablos había pasado? Recuerdo estar en el bosque, sobre mi caballo, con mis flechas y mi arco. Me golpeé contra un árbol... ¿Porqué? lo único que recuerdo es eso, y que caí sobre mi carcaj. Me toqué la cabeza, no había marcas de machucones, ni un corte. Estaba intacta. Iba a ponerme de pie, cuando sentí un terrible dolor punzante en mi espalda como si algo la atravesara desde adentro, peleando por salir. Ese dolor duró unos cuantos segundos, en los que terminé desgarrando mi ropa. Pasé mi mano por mi espalda, hasta que sentí algo. Efectivamente era algo que emergía, lo tomé por la punta y lo quité. Cuando lo vi me quedé paralizada. Era un pluma, blanca y bella, si no fuera por las puntas con un leve rastro de sangre. No sé cuanto tiempo fue. Hasta que tiempo después, sentía que podía despegar algo de mi espalda. Al principio era pesado, pero después no lo sentía. El bosque estaba oscurecido. Era raro que nadie fuera a buscarme. No era la primera vez que anochecía y estaba en el bosque; cuando eso pasaba, mi padre, claramente enfurecido, enviaba una turba enfurecida a buscarme. Después me castigaba hasta mi próximo cumpleaños, sin flechas, sin arco, y menos que menos salir de la aldea. Me puse de pie, para volver. Perdí mi equilibrio y casi le doy un beso a una raíz de árbol salida. Me ayudé con un árbol a ponerme de pie, e intenté caminar, pero era como si me costara. Cerca había un río congelado, quería saber que demonios tenía en mi espalda. Busqué con mi mirada mi arco y mi carcaj, no los veía en ninguna parte. Los encontré colgando de la rama baja de un árbol cercano. El carcaj estaba lleno, y que yo supiera, esas no eran mis flechas. Con algo de dificultad caminé hacia la rama; no era mi arco, ni mi carcaj, ni mis flechas. Eran mucho mejores. Las tomé y me dirigí al lago. Cuando llegué al lago congelado, me acerqué a la orilla y removí la escarcha que había sobre la superficie sólida. Me quedé sorprendida, no sabía que decir: unas hermosas alas con plumas salían desde mi espalda, y se desplegaban hermosamente. Me tapé la cara con mis manos, esto no podía ser real, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, ¿no desperté en la mitad de la noche, con una luna enorme cegándome? Quizá el conjunto de la aldea ya habría pasado y no me encontraron; quizá mis flechas, mi arco y mi carcaj siempre fueron así y nunca lo noté de verdad; quizá los había dejado en ese árbol y llené de flechas el carcaj. Empecé a pensar:

"Vivo en una aldea, tengo a mis padres y a una hermana llamada Michelle. Tengo dieciséis años y me llamo... mi nombre es... es..."

¡Ahí estaba la respuesta! el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera se mi nombre.

-"...Tu nombre es Rachel Love..." -Susurró una voz de Dios sabe qué lugar.

Ese debía ser mi nombre. Pues bien, que así fuera. Miré hacia adelante, hacia el lago, y vi un chico de cabello blanco como su piel.

-¡Hey! -Le llamé, el me miró al instante- ¿Tienes idea de si pasó una turba hace poco?

El chico desapareció al instante, volando hacia algún lugar. Me puse de pie, mis piernas aún temblaban como si no supieran caminar.

-¿Puedes verme? -Dijo una voz de un chico a mi espalda, eso hizo que diera un pequeño salto, con un gritito. Terminé en el lago congelado, cayendo con mi trasero-¿Enserio... puedes verme? -Preguntó el chico de cabellos blancos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? -Pregunté, intentando ponerme de pie, pero entre la superficie resbalosa y mis piernas temblorosas, no lo logré y caí de nuevo.- Eres real... ¿no? -hice un pequeño silencio hasta que recapacité:- o por Dios, te veo por el golpe en la cabeza y por que caí de un caballo ¿verdad? si que fue un golpe fuerte.

El chico se acercó a mí, y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Cuando logré pararme, el chico me miró tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes.

-Mi nombre es Jack, Jack Frost. -Dijo el chico.

-Soy... Rachel, Rachel Love.

-Tengo una idea de por que puedes verme, y lo digo por tus alas. -Lo mire, sin entender demasiado, hasta que Jack (que me agarraba por la cintura para mantenerme de pie, me soltó)- ¿Qué noticia quieres recibir primero: las buenas, las malas o las peores?

-Las buenas... -Dije con voz temblorosa.

-Puedes hacer esto... -él me tendió la mano, yo la tomé temblorosamente. Estaba fría.

Jack se apresuró, y tomó mi mano.

-No te sueltes hasta que yo te suelte a ti... -Me dijo.

Sin darme tiempo para pensar, Tiró de mi mano y comenzó a volar, llevándome por los aires a gran velocidad. Seguimos subiendo, hasta que Jack me soltó. Sentí una fría sensación en mi espalda, empezaba a caer.

-Tú puedes, para eso tienes tus alas.

Remonté vuelo segundos después cuando vi como la gruesa capa de hielo del lago se acercaba a mi cara. Mi vuelo era muy torpe. Jack tomó mis manos y me ayudó a conseguir equilibrio.

-¿Ves? es fácil... -Dijo él, ayudándome a bajar. Pero cuando estábamos a unos centímetros del lago, el tomó el carcaj que tenía en mi mano, lo pasó por debajo de mis pies y lo aseguró en mi cintura.

-Lo será para ti, -Dije yo, sonriendo un poco- ¿Cuanto llevas haciendo esto? -Le pregunté en broma.

-Unos... cincuenta años...

Yo me quedé callada y boquiabierta, debía estar bromeando.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si... -Él pasó por mi lado, hacia el bosque- ¿Ahora las malas o las peores noticias?

-Malas...

Jack hico aparecer escarcha, que formó algo parecido a un espejo. En el cual se reflejaba mi cara. Abrí los ojos aún más. El cabello que alguna vez había sido cobrizo, ahora era violáceo. Al igual que mis ojos, que alguna vez habían sido verdes y hermosos, eran violetas. No digo que no me gustara, si no que... no era la misma.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-No lo sé, lo mismo me pasó a mí. Pero esta noticia no termina aquí. -Él tomó mi mano, y remontamos vuelo de vuelta, me llevó hacia mi aldea. En el viaje él me volvió a hablar- una turba pasó hace poco... pero se fueron demasiado tristes, creo que no encontraron lo que buscaban.

Yo me detuve en seco, intentando flotar, Jack se detuvo conmigo y me ayudó a mantenerme quieta.

-¿Qué buscaban? -Pregunté, inquieta.

-...A ti... -Dijo él débilmente- gritaban: "¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Michi nos ha contado todo!, ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Vuelve, Rachel, por favor!"

Estaba perdida, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Pero ya se habían ido, por lo tanto... no me habían encontrado. Y si Michi les contó lo que pasó, seguramente los habría llevado a donde yo estaba... ¿Porqué no me encontraron?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó?

Él negó con la cabeza y siguió volando, llevándome de su mano, siguiendo el camino hacia la aldea.

-Ahora vienen las peores noticias.

Descendimos hasta la aldea, estaba a oscuras. Si no fuera por una casa en la que las luces aún estaban prendidas, me asomé por la ventana de la casa. Estaban mis padres, y mi hermana. Mi madre y mi hermana lloraban, y mi padre intentaba consolarlas.

-No le habrá pasado nada malo...

-¡Pero yo la vi! Ella me subió a su caballo, estábamos volviendo cuando le golpearon y calló.

Golpeé la ventana, para indicarles que estaba ahí. Pero ninguno pareció prestarme atención. La ventana de al lado estaba abierta, era la del cuarto de mi hermana y el mío. Entré y esperé a mi hermana, quién en ese momento entraba. Me dispuse a abrazarla, pero cuando ella corría desesperada hacia mi cama, me atravesó. Si, me atravesó. No sentí nada, ni ella pareció sentirlo.

-Michi... -Me acerqué a ella, que se había lanzado a mi cama, abrazada de mi almohada y llorando- Estoy aquí... -Ella no me escuchaba. Quise tocarla, pero era como si tocara la nada, sin tacto, solo aire, solo vacío. Me quedé como piedra y empecé a llorar también. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-¿Jack? -Lo llamé, pero él no estaba, había desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

350 años después...  
**Rachel's POV**  
Mi trabajo nunca fue el mejor. Quiero decir, puede que si, al principio me emocionó tener que emparejar gente, las personas correctas. Pero nunca le encontré satisfacción necesaria; era como si algo dentro de mí estuviera apagado, por dar lo que nunca he recibido. Pero no puedo decir que no lo halla recibido, recuerdos de mi vida pasada están bloqueados, quizá si alguien me habría amado... quizá no. Esas memorias también podían ser tragedias que fueran eliminadas.  
¿Jack Frost? hace mas o menos trecientos cincuenta años que no le he visto, pero su nombre se escucha; sobre todo en los últimos cien años. Sus vientos huracanados son una pesadilla para mis pobres alas, aunque debo agradecerle por las noches frías y facilitarme un poco el trabajo.  
De todos modos, nunca fue fácil mi trabajo. Cada vez es más difícil. Ya no es como antes el amor, antes era muy fácil encontrar las parejas correctas... en realidad, nunca fue fácil, pero era fácil que cedieran al amor. Ahora es una pesadilla, desde hace unos... ciento cincuenta años soy odiada por más de la mitad del mundo. Pero no es mi culpa, algunos son demasiado estúpidos; otros son... como si vieran mis flechas y las esquivaran. ¡He sido una fabulosa arquera por más de trescientos cincuenta años! ¿Cómo podrá irme tan mal ahora?  
Hace unos cien años, tuve una racha de muy mala suerte. No volaba, ni fuerzas tenía para ponerme de pie, y menos para tomar mi arco. Pasé días tirada en un colchón que está tirado en lo que sería mi casa, sin moverme siquiera. Hasta que un día, cuando pensé que sería mi fin; fue como si el aire volviera a entrar en mis pulmones. Estaba viva como estaba antes. Pero no mucho tiempo pasó; cuando volví a caer. Ya era una verdadera lucha; casi tanto como antes. Algo contra arrestaba mi poder: si yo enamoraba a alguien, algo hacía que la otra persona se enamorara de una tercera; cuando ponía a dos personas juntas, una se volvía agresiva, y por más flechas de plomo que les lanzara a ambos, no se separaban; o cuando hacía una pareja, algo hacía una pelea constante. Pero no soy estúpida, odio jugar con las emociones, son muy fuertes. Algo me juega en contra, es muy fuerte y va enserio.  
Recuerdo lo que pasó hace doscientos años...

*Flashback modo: on*  
Se me acababan las herramientas para hacer mis flechas, necesitaba oro, plata, bronce, plomo y metal. Después de pensar donde podría conseguirlo, pensé en Santa Claus. No debía estar muy lejos, y como era en el entonces en que yo tenía poder suficiente, me dirigí al Polo Norte. Mi gran sorpresa, fue que no era tan fácil entrar a "casa" de Santa Claus. Los yetis serían la parte más difícil, hasta que les lanzé una flecha de metal. Tenía una semana para entrar, pero obviamente entré en ese momento. Una puerta gigante se levantaba en frente de mí, una enorme puerta de madera. Antes de intentar cualquier estupidez, empujé la puerta, levemente. La puerta se abrió con un suave crujido, y ante mí apareció la fábrica más grande que habría visto en todo mi vida. En el centro del lugar, había un Globo Terráqueo gigante, con muchas, muchas lucesitas prendidas. Yo tenía uno similar en mi "casa", pero enfurecida un día lo había tapado con una tela, cansada de ver como las luces desaparecían al mismo tiempo que mis fuerzas. Agité mis alas, llenas de nieve. Entonces fue cuando sentí una horrible pausa. Miré hacia arriba, y duendes y yetis me miraban, como si fuera una abominación. ¿Hasta ellos creían que el amor era tan malo?  
-Hola... -Murmuré, temblando por el frío y los nervios- mi nombre es... -Mi voz fue cortada por el irritante sonido de cascabeles.  
Unos cuantos yetis se acercaron a mí, yo retrocedí unos pasos, asustada. Cuando vi que me estaban por agarrar, tomé vuelo, y mi cabeza se golpeó contra el techo. No podía dispararles, como dije, se me acababan los materiales para las flechas, por lo tanto, las últimas eran indispensables. Después del golpe, intenté seguir volando pero un yeti tomó mis piernas y de ahí me arrastró hasta algún lugar. Abrió una puerta y me lanzó dentro. Yo caí de cara, tantos años intentando no dañarme mientras volaba y justo ahora aterrizo de cara. Mi caída hizo tambalearse una gran pirámide de cartas. Un hombre viejo estaba detrás, era Santa, mejor conocido como Norte.  
-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo...?! -Empezó a gritar él, hasta que me vio tumbada en el suelo. Yo sonreí tímidamente.  
-Hola... -Le dije, sin moverme del piso.  
-¿Quién es ella? ¿Hombre en la Luna buscó otro Guardián?  
-Najeda faskla asda asda. -Dijo el Yeti.  
-¿Cómo que logró entrar y por la puerta?  
El yeti se encongió de hombros y se fue cerrando la puerta. Yo seguía en el piso, viendo a Norte.  
-¿Quién eres?  
Me puse de pie apresuradamente.  
-Soy Rachel... Rachel Love.  
-¿Hace cuanto lo eres?  
-Unos... -Empecé a sacar cuentas, no recordaba cuantos años tendría, tenía que recordar mi fecha de nacimiento, y después restarle diesicéis- unos... cien años. Disculpe haber llegado de este modo, pero es que necesito más cosas para mis flechas.  
-¿Así que eres Cupido? -Preguntó él, sentándose en un gran sillón.  
-Si... puede decirse. Pero, ¿podría ayudarme con mis flechas?  
-¡Por supuesto, Rachel! Estuviste en la lista blanca, todo el tiempo. Pero fue difícil encontrarte. ¿Donde vives? ¿En una nube?  
Mantuve un leve silencio, obviamente debería decirle la verdad.  
-No... vivo en un pequeño cuarto abandonado, en la ciudad, con la gente. Igual nadie puede verme.  
-¿Y en ese cuartito hacen tus flechas? ¿Por quién están hechas? -Norte me tendió una mano, pidiéndome una de mis flechas. Le tendí una de plata, la mejor que tenía de momento. Él la inspeccionó.  
-Si, mis flechas las hago allí. Pero se me están acabando los materiales... ¿Podrías darme algunos?  
-Unas flechas muy bien hechas. -Norte me devolvió la flecha, y se puso de pie- Así que, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Varas, plata...?  
-Si, necesito: oro, plata, bronce, plomo y metal.  
-¿Por qué tanta variedad?  
-El oro es para los amores verdaderos y de toda la vida; la plata son para los noviazgos largos y lindos, que no terminan mal, pero... siempre se encuentra un motivo; el bronce es para los enamoramientos, es como una prueba, cuando uno debe merecerse al otro, le lanzo flechas de bronce. El metal es para esos leves amores pasajeros que no duran mucho. Y el plomo, lo odio, pero es el que está en toda partes: separa parejas, o hace que nunca tengan alguna, o simplemente... es un infierno.  
-¿Y para qué quieres plomo? -El me hizo una seña de que lo siguiera, y entramos a otro lugar, lleno de herramientas.  
-Veras... -Yo examinaba todo lo que había, tenía herramientas para armar flechas, habían tuercas, lo básico para cualquier cosas y otras cosas que no lograba identificar- todos cometemos errores, y admito que alguna vez he encontrado parejas agresivas, o gente idiota que no se merece a otra gente; entonces a los inocentes les lanzo una de esas flechas. Para que no sufran.  
*Flashback modo: off*

Ahora estoy sentada en el tejado, recostada frente a la chimenea. No espero a Norte, falta mucho tiempo para eso. Pensaba en Jack, como lo hacía cada invierno, ¿Que sería de su vida? ¿Qué le habrá pasada hace cien años, cuando yo agonizaba por la falta de fuerza? ¿Le habría pasado lo mismo? Por lo que me dijo el Conejo de Pascua, con algo de disgusto, Jack terminó siendo Guardián, y le sorprendió que no nos viéramos en tanto tiempo. Pasaron unos segundos, cuando estelas de arena dorada pasaron a mi alrededor. Pensé en tomar algo, pero no lo hice por dos razones: hace dos días no puedo volar, la gente está teniendo una baja decaída por lo que ha pasado estos últimos años. Cada vez menos gente cree en mí, y no necesito ver ese maldito globo terráqueo lleno de luces... en realidad, ya con menos. Divisé a Sandman y lo saludé con mi mano. Él me devolvió el saludo, y me envió algo de arena dorada. Cuando esa arena llegó a mí se formó un copo de nieve. Si, un copo de nieve con la arena... miré a Sandy, esto solo podía decirme unas cosas. Él asintió con la cabeza. Borré el copo con un movimiento de mano, y bajé apresurada por la ventana a mi "casa". Levanté la tela que estaba sobre mi globo terráqueo, que era muy chico, podría incluso llevarlo en el bolsillo. El globo tenía más luces de las que esperaba, tenía que agradecer a las personas que aún creían en el amor. Tomé mi carcaj y me lo aseguré a la cintura, recordando como Jack me lo había puesto hace unos cuantos siglos, por que no entraba en mi espalda por mis alas. Salí de mi casa, por la ventana, empezaba mi turno nocturno. Es la hora en la que todos salen de las discotecas, de los bares y otros lugares. O entraban.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's POV**  
Tenía que tomar el metro, como lo tuve que hacer estos últimos días. No es la primera vez que tengo tal bajón, estos últimos diez años han sido un sube y baja para mi. No estaba estable, un mes podía estar saltando sobre el hermoso parque, lanzando flechas a una cantidad de gente, y al otro, tener que arrastrarme para poder salir, o ni siquiera podía moverme. Estos días tuve suerte, solo no podía volar. Me pondré mejor, como dije, ya me ha pasado. Cuando llegué a la estación de metro, no había nada inusual; estaba casi vacío. Debía tomar el metro que me llevaría a la calle principal, donde había todo tipo de discotecas... bueno, tengo que hacer mi trabajo, y no disfruto mucho entre tanta gente que dice: "esto es una coincidencia, no amor" y aunque seguramente se crea que estoy acostumbrada a esa frase, cada vez que la escucho es como que pierdo algo. Así que me apresuró a hacer lo que tengo que hacer y salir cuanto antes, sin escuchar nada más. Llegó el metro y me subí, solo se bajaron un par de personas, así que me apresuré. Cuando me subí, solo vi dos personas, un chico y una chica, compartiendo el mismo asiento. No se conocían, pero había algo que tenían en común, algo que los dos amaban: les gustaban los Beatles, mucho. Quizá una flecha de bronce no les vendría mal. A los dos les gustaba de la misma forma,eso para mí sería razón suficiente. Saqué de mi carcaj una flecha de bronce, y apunté al chico, que estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Cuando disparé pasó lo que siempre pasa, la flecha se desintegra cuando encuentran a la persona indicada. La chica estaba distraída mirando por la ventana, con sus enormes auriculares puestos y escuchando "Ticket to ride" y hacia playback. El chico (después de que se le hubiera clavado mi flecha) se inclinó junto a la chica, para escuchar lo que ella escuchaba.  
-Me gustan los Beatles... -Dijo él.  
-¿Disculpa? -Dijo la chica sacándose los auriculares.  
-Me gustan los Beatles.  
Ellos siguieron hablando, esta noche empezaba bien. Y por ese flechazo, acabo de recibir algo de energía, pero no la suficiente para volar. Los chicos se bajaron juntos en la otra parada, a mi todavía me faltaban algunas. Se sentía bien hacer me trabajo como se supone que debería hacer. Tampoco es "dar y recibir", no con todos los flechazos que doy recuperó poder; si no, estaría en este momento dando mil y un vueltas en el aire, y desde esa altura dispararía, pero estoy en un metro, llendo a pie hacia mi destino. Llegó mi parada y me bajé. Cuando salí de la estación, vi a Sandy en la calle.  
-Hola... de vuelta...-Lo saludé.  
El hizo aparecer una especie de nube de arena dorada frente a mí.  
-Gracias. -Murmuré, y me subí. Se sentía como flotar, no había incomodidad, ni nada malo, solo... flotabas.  
Me recosté en la nube, había algo de trayecto hasta llegar a mi destino. Sandy se acercó a mí y me miró felizmente.  
-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tus sueños? -Yo miré a mi alrededor, a las estelas de arena dorada, él levantó el pulgar y me apuntó a mí- He estado peleándola, como siempre. Sabes que esto para mí no es nada fácil. Yo me encargo de todas las edades, y es horrible tener que encargarse de gente que no cree en nada ni en nadie. Por eso estoy así. No hablemos de eso, -Corté bruscamente al ver la cara de preocupación de Sandy.- y bueno, ¿Los otros Guardianes? El Conejo, Norte, a Tooth no la veo hace un tiempo... al igual que Jack.  
Sandy hizo que un puñado de arena en frente de mí se hiciera un copo de nieve, después otro puñado de arena un corazón, y los junto a los dos, fusionándolos en un copo de nieve con forma de corazón.  
-Eso quisieras, pero te he dicho hace cuanto tiempo no lo veo... Fue el primero que vi, pero después se desapareció. ¿Sigue causando problemas? -Sandy hizo un gesto con la cabeza de "mas o menos"- no se lo puede mantener quieto. Aquí me bajo. -Me bajé y me acomodé el carcaj, antes de entrar a la primera discoteca, me giré hacia Sandy y le dije: - ¡Gracias!  
Después entré. Bueno, empieza mi pesadilla. Estuve unos cinco minutos entre toda la multitud bailante, hasta que casi todo se prendió como una luz brillante. Ahora tenía que calcular bien los pasos de cada pareja, no fuera que errara. A mi me da igual si las parejas son chico-chica, chica-chica o chico-chico, mientras estén felices, yo estaré feliz. Además, a esas parejas casi siempre les tiro flechas de plata, y si, he lanzado otras de oro. Pero eso no pasa casi nunca; ya lo he dicho: no juego con los sentimientos, y antes de que sufran para toda una vida, mejor que sea algo corto y queden lindos recuerdos. Bueno... aquí vamos, los movimientos se parecían al ritmo de la canción, cuando una pareja se encendía (por que yo lo veo como las veces que cuando juegas al solitario y pones "ayuda" y se prenden dos cartas), era una parte de la canción... aquí vamos... "nana... nana... give me... ¡Ahora!" clavé una flecha de bronce en la espalda de un chico, con la mano, no había espacio para el arco. Saqué otra, de plata y esperé, di unas vueltitas, y llegué hasta una chica, le clavé la flecha en el hombro. Y así pasé toda la noche, entre flecha y flecha y entre muchas parejas. Cuando salí, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Pero hubo algo que me sorprendió: estaba nevando. Extendí mis manos hacia los copos de nieve, ese frío me recordó a Jack, nunca había pensado en él tanto en una sola noche. Debe ser por que doy amor y no o recibo como lo doy. "¿Ya qué?," me puse a pensar "¡a seguir adelante! La vida sigue y seguirá por muchos siglos, y si el Hombre en la Luna dice que debo dar amor siendo una solitaria... espera... yo..." dejé de pensar y me fui a mi casa. Pero de pronto sentí un terrible bajón, mi energía flaqueaba; y veía como las plumas de mis alas caían lentamente, como los copos de nieve. Mis piernas me pesaban, y mi casa estaba demasiado lejos. Aún podía caminar, despacio pero podía. Caminé unas cuatro cuadras, lentamente, hasta que mis piernas no me aguantaron. Caí sobre el colchón de nieve, mis alas me taparon y yo hice un esfuerzo por seguir caminando; no era justo, nadie ni siquiera me había visto. Sentí una fuerza entrar en mí, como que me revivía. Y tuve la energía para ponerme de pie, y volver a caminar lentamente. Fue una larga caminata, a la que sobreviví, también sobreviví el viaje en metro. Y cuando estaba cerca de mi casa, disparé a otra pareja; esta ya se concía hace tiempo, eran amigos y creo que lo saqué de la Friend-zone. Gracias por creer en el amor, y de nada por sacarte de la Friend-Zone. Estaba por entrar, cuando veo como una escarcha se formaba en la ventana de la planta baja. Pensé en que podía ser él, devuelta, miré hacia arriba, hacia mi casa. Nada. Con una enorme desilusión, subí. Cuando llegué arriba, lancé mi carcaj y mi arco, estaba destrozada. Me lancé al colchón, y desde mi posición miraba por la ventana. Se formó una escarcha en forma de corazón. Me puse de pie rápidamente, y abrí la ventana, no había nadie. Me di vuelta dejando la ventana abierta, con un dolor en el pecho. Sentí el viento frío tocar mi espalda, y vi una sombra en el suelo, por debajo de mi alas.  
-Gracias por abrirme la ventana.  
-¿Jack?... -Me volteé.  
Era él, lo veía, su cabeza esta hacia abajo asomándose por mi ventana.  
-Has cambiado. -Dijo él, entrando por la ventana- te recordaba más alegre, con más energía...  
-Mi fuerza se acaba mientras pasan los días. Con suerte estoy en pie. -Acorté rápidamente los pasos que nos separaban y lo abracé.- ¿Dónde has estado?  
Él me devolvió el abrazo.  
-¿Tú siempre has estado aquí?  
-Todo el tiempo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's POV**  
Cuando Jack me devolvió el abrazo, sentí una enorme fuerza en mí. Casi podía volar, casi. Cuando nos separamos, aún tenía esa fuerza.  
-Bueno, ¿Que haces por aquí? -Pregunté yo. Ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, estábamos con un poco de distancia, pero podría acortarse...  
-Dando algunas vueltas... ¿Y tú? -él acercó su cabeza un poco a la mía.  
-Haciendo lo de siempre, mi trabajo... -acerqué también la cabeza a la de él. Pero pensamos que era mala idea, después de tanto tiempo encontrarnos así y nos separamos. Yo carraspeé un poco, cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.- Me han dicho que no eres más la lista negra.  
-Si... -él se recostó contra una pared- pero es posible que la vuelva a abrir, quién sabe.  
-Por nsupuesto que la volverás abrir, seguro que es lo mejor que sabes hacer. -Yo reí un poco. Bien, la energía que me había llegado cuando abracé a Jack me daba hasta para eso. Eso es más que bueno.

**Sin POV**  
Mientras tanto, en el Polo Norte.  
Norte salía para inspeccionar el trabajo de los yetis, se encontró con un yeti que hacia muñecas rubias con vestidos rosas.  
-Ya todas las muñecas que hay son así; -Le dijo Norte mientras pasaba por enfrente del Yeti- que sean morochas o pelirrojas, y con vestidos azules o con remera y pantalón.  
El yeti miró al centenar de muñecas que ya había hecho, todas rubias y con vestidos rosados. Lanzó la que tenía en la mano y comenzó a hacer de nuevo una por una. Después, Norte se detuvo a observar el Globo, le gustaba ver cuantos niños y niñas creían en la magia. Todo iba normalmente, cuando se iba a voltear para volver a inspeccionar el trabajo de los yetis, una sombra gigante lo cubrió a él y a varios yetis. Todos se detuvieron, y miraron el globo: una sombra negra y opaca lo cubrió, como había pasado hace cincuenta años. Después se escuchó una macabra sonrisa de mujer, cuando aparecía una sombra del mismo género, que ondeaba una melena hacia un costado, y unos perforantes ojos amarillos, y después desapareció.  
-No otra vez... -Dijo Norte, y corrió a activar la alarma.

**En la casa de Rachel.**  
-Entonces, ahora eres un Guardián -dijo ella, dando unos pasos hacia él, mirando en otra dirección. Jack seguía recostado contra la pared.  
-Si, no era tan difícil como pensaba... -Él se incorporó y también se acercó a ella, de nuevo.- en realidad, si lo fue al principio. Pero desde entonces, no he tenido muchos problemas.  
Ella asintió, estaban cerca de vuelta, muy cerca. Jack desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, y vio la aurora boreal, la alarma de Norte.  
-Me tengo que ir, -dijo, alejándose de Rachel, dirigiéndose a la ventana.  
-¿A dónde vas? -Le preguntó ella, siguiéndolo hasta el alféizar de la ventana, donde él se había arrodillado, dispuesto a salir por ahí.  
-Volveré lo antes posible, lo prometo, -él iba a saltar, pero se volteó y miró a Rachel- No te muevas, seguro no tardaré mucho.  
Y salió volando por la ventana. Rachel, se asomó y lo vio hasta que desapareció entre los edificios más altos que el suyo. Después se sentó y empezó a hacer más flechas. Pero minutos después, sintió algo que la atravesaba de punta a punta, que la derribaba. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero calló pesadamente sobre el colchón. Ya no podía ponerse de pie, y se sentía desvanecerse.  
"Volveré lo antes posible, lo prometo..."

**Volviendo al Polo Norte.**  
Todos ya estaban reunidos, Faltaba Jack, hasta que llegó.  
-¿Que ha pasado ahora? -Preguntó cuando entró.  
-¿Pitch volvió? -Preguntó Tooth.  
-Si volvió, no tendremos problema, ya lo hemos derrotado. -Dijo Conejo.  
-No es Pitch, es alguien más. -Les dijo Norte- y... Necesitaremos otro Guardián, lo siento en mi panza.  
Sandy apuntó a la ventana que había en el techo para que entrara la luz de la luna, esta vez, como nadie peleaba, todos miraron hacia allí. La luz entraba, y se enfocó en la placa de los Guardianes e hizo emerger un enorme cristal.  
-¡Un nuevo Guardián! -Dijo felizmente Tooth.  
Sobre el cristal se hizo la silueta de una muchacha alada, con un carcaj en la cintura y un arco en su mano, con un largo cabello, y en la silueta se mostraba que llevaba un short, un saco y una remera; y unas zapatillas con tiras que se ataban en sus piernas.  
-Almenos me sigo salvando de la marmota. -Dijo Conejo.  
-Rachel... -Susurró Jack.  
-¡Nada más y nada menos que Rachel Love! -exclamó Norte.- ¿Quién irá a buscarla?  
-Yo iré, -Se paresuró a decir Jack- Le prometí volver lo antes posible, no tardaré.  
Jack se fue, dejando a todos atrás.

Cuándo llegó, no vio a Rachel a simple vista, la encontró tirada en su colchón boca arriba, con sus ojos violetas mirando hacia un punto perdido en el techo.  
-Jack... ¿Eres tú? -Murmuró ella.  
-¡¿Rachel?! -él corrió hacia donde se hallaba Rachel, y se arrodilló junto a ella.  
-Jack... no puedo moverme... ayúdame. -Dijo ella, lo único que lograba mover era la boca.  
Él la tomó entre sus brazos, y la enviaría al Polo Norte.  
-¿A dónde me llevas? -Preguntó ella, ahora sus ojos se cerraban débilmente contra el pecho de Jack.  
-Al Polo Norte, fuiste elegida como Guardiana. -Le contó él, preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando.  
Ella no respondió, ya estaba desmayada. Eso hizo que Jack se apresurara aún más.  
Cuando llegó al Polo, Rachel seguía desvanecida, ni se había movido.  
-Ya la traje... -Dijo Jack cuando llegó con Rachel en brazos- Yo no le he hecho nada. Estaba casi en este estado cuando llegué.  
-Ven, -Le dijo Norte, y dirigió a Jack hacia donde sería su "oficina" y le indicó que dejara a Rachel en el sofá. Cuando la dejó ahí, notó como su cabello, se empezaba a tornar de violáceo a cobrizo, la iba a dejar, pero sintió como una mano tomaba la suya.  
-No te vayas... -Le dijo débilmente y su cabello se tornó violáceo de vuelta- no te he visto en trecientos cincuenta años...  
No sabía si lo decía por el estado en el que estaba o por qué, pero se hizo un lugar en el sofá y se recostó junto a ella. Rachel apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack, estaba frío como el hielo, pero no le importaba por como se sentía. Jack la sintió cálida, y tenía olor a algo suave y dulce. La abrazó más fuertemente, y en ese abrazo, Rachel abrió los ojos, sentía que podía moverse, como si nada hubiera pasado ese día, como se sentía esta mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's POV**  
No quería levantarme, se sentía bien estar en sus brazos. No me importaba que fuera frío al tacto, él era cálido para mí. Creo que después de unos minutos me quedé dormida, no es que duerma una cantidad, no es una necesidad, pero para pasar el tiempo...  
Después desperté y Jack no estaba conmigo. Me puse de pie. Recordaba ese lugar, hace doscientos años estuve aquí. Abandoné el lugar, y entré en la sala principal, donde estaba el Globo. Todos los Guardianes estaban ahí. Los miraba alternativamente a todos: al Hada de los Dientes, Sandman, Santa Claus, el Conejo de Pascua... y finalmente Jack Frost, que fue el primero en mirarme e incorporarse de la pared en la que estaba recostado cuando entré.  
-¿Estás mejor, Rachel? -Se apresuró a preguntar él, haciendo que todos se giraran a verme.  
-Si... -Respondí yo llevándome la mano a la cabeza, me empezaba a doler un poco.  
-Bueno... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No hice nada... no volví a entrar aquí para llevarme oro, plata y bronce... lo juro. -Dije tapándome la cara con las manos, pero separando dos dedos para ver con un ojo.-¡No he entrado desde hace doscientos años!  
-¿Lograste entrar? -Dijo Jack, algo confundido- ¿Cómo pasate los yetis?  
-Fue cocer y cantar, una flecha de metal hace que alguien te guste por... una semana o cuatro meses. Hablando de flechas... ¿mis cosas?  
-Ahora no las necesitas, no en este preciso momento -Interrumpió Norte- Rachel... ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Eres una Guardiana!  
Me quedé sin decir nada... ¡Por fin sería Guardiana! Pero había un pequeño problema... ¿eso implicaba dar la vuelta al mundo... cada catorce de febrero? Además, ¿cuántos creen en mí? Ya es son bastante pocos, y bastante tenía que preocuparme por que las parejas salieran bien últimamente.  
-Norte, ¿Has visto cuantas personas creen en mí? -Dije yo con la voz baja y algo apenada por desilusionarlos- Con suerte estoy de pie ahora. Últimamente... mi trabajo es un infierno. Nada sale bien, y... alguien contra arresta mi poder. Hace que nada salga como debería ser. Más de medio mundo me odia; y he escuchado mil y un veces a la gente decir: "El amor apesta"... ¿Por qué debería ser Guardiana? para muchos les arruino la vida.  
-Cupido, ese algo que contra arresta tu poder, va a atacar el mundo como pasó hace cien años...  
Así que eso era... lo que pasó hace cien años, la razón por la que apenas podía moverme en ese tiempo; y después respiré de nuevo.  
-¿Volverá? ¿Era Pitch? -Dije yo algo más segura- Si era él, lamento informarles que se ha vuelto más fuerte en los últimos cincuenta años, tiempo después de mi alta "inactividad".  
-Esta vez no es Pitch, -Dijo un poco enfurecido- es alguien más; que seguramente liberará a Pitch, comparten los mismo intereses.  
-¿Tengo otra opción? Sabes que así habrán todavía más probabilidad de que desaparezca... Y si es verdad lo que dices, y este enemigo es el que está arruinando mi poder; entonces prepárense para algo fuerte. Es casi imposible contra arrestar mi fuerza... o lo era. Ahora incluso hasta cortan mis hilos rojos.  
-Bien, ¿Quieres ser Guardiana para vencer a lo que contra arreste tu poder?  
-Supongo que sí. -Dije, resuelta, moviendo mis brazos en mis costados.  
-¡Perfecto! ¡traigan el Libro! ¡Tendremos una nueva Guardiana! -Dijo Norte con felicidad hacia los elfos.  
Un par de elfos se acercaron cargando el libro y se lo entregaron, él lo abrió y buscó una página.  
-Bien... Dime, Rachel Love -Comenzó a recitar Norte- ¿juras cuidar a los niños... -él me miró dudando- y personas de las demás edades del mundo? ¿Y cuidar con tu vida, sus esperanzas, sueños y deseos porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos?  
-Si vivo lo suficiente, claro que... -No sentí ni mis piernas, ni mi cabeza, no sentía nada... caí en el piso pesadamente, como lo hacía cada vez que la fuerza que perdía era demasiada.

**Jack's POV**  
-... claro que... -Rachel cayó como una piedra en el piso.  
Me lancé hacia ella, igual que todos ¿Perdía su fuerza otra vez? Hace un par de segundos estaba bien, ¿Enserio eran tan repentinas sus pérdidas de energía? Tomé su cabeza, abría los ojos lentamente. Intenté incorporarla, y recuperó el control de su cuerpo, pero no podía levantarse, estaba de rodillas y yo a su lado. Iba a ayudarla a levantarse, pero sus piernas se tambaleaban y ella caía.  
-Que lindo verlos a todos juntos... -Dijo una macabra voz de mujer que nunca había escuchado antes.  
Todos se pusieron de pie, incluso yo, pero Rachel seguía en el piso. Frente a nosotros apareció una sombra negra, que fue tomando forma en una "mujer" con piel grisácea como el humo, cabello negro y con la misma textura, ojos perforantes y amarillos, se parecía mucho a Pitch. Ella se acercó a Rachel, y yo en un intento por defenderla, amenacé a la otra.  
-A un lado, Frost, esto no es contigo.  
Tenía demasiada fuerza, me envió hacia la otra punta de la sala de un empujón. Se acercó a Rachel, la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza, que miraba al piso, para que sus hermosos ojos violetas miraran a esos torturantes y amarillos.  
-¿Dónde está tu amor ahora, Rachel? -Le hablaba como una madre habla a su hija- Te estoy ganando, cariño. -Me puse de pie con algo de dificultad.  
Rachel me miró por el rabillo del ojo, pidiendo ayuda.  
-Oh, tranquila, querida, -La otra hizo que la volviera a mirar, dándole un fuerte tirón a su cabeza- nadie saldrá lastimado por ahora... ¿Sabes quién soy?  
Rachel negó rápidamente.  
-Soy tu querida enemiga... y te recomiendo que dejes de hacerle frente al nuevo poder, no podrás hacer nada. -Dejó a Rachel bruscamente, y se volteó.  
Yo corrí hacia Rachel, y me puse a su lado, de vuelta.  
-¿Estás bien? -Le susurré, ella asintió levemente.  
-Apropósito, -la otra había dado unos pasos, y se encontraba frente al Globo, se giró- Soy Hit, Pitch fue mi mentor... y había venido a decirles que mejor vayan escondiéndose, pudieron contra uno solo... ¿Pero contra dos? Mírenla, -Extendió su brazo hacia Rachel- si apenas tiene fuerza. Nunca encontrarán lo necesario para que siga con vida, y el reloj hace tic-toc. Guardianes, Rachel Love...  
Un boomerang de Conejo atravesó la figura de Hit, quedando clavado en una pared; Hit se hizo humo negro y desapareció.  
-Ella es mi "peor enemiga" como dijo... -Susurró débilmente Rachel. Yo la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Aún tambaleaba, pero yo la agarraba por la cintura, asegurándome de que no se cayera.- ... ella es el odio.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! jhfgkasdghf cumplo 14 años e.e y como una especie de ragalo hacia ustedes (?, les traje un capítulo. Bueno, lean y disfruten, -Luana

* * *

**Rachel's POV**  
-Tengo que irme. -Me apresuré a decir cuando tuve equilibrio suficiente para estar de pie y caminar, con la ayuda de Jack, claro.  
-¿Estás loca? Con suerte te pones de pie. -Protestó Norte.  
-No es verdad, -Dije yo, y me aparté de los brazos de Jack- wow... -Dije yo al tambalearme y Jack me volvió a agarrar.-Me iré a casa, aún tengo trabajo que hacer.  
-No puedes...  
-¡Si, puedo! -Dije librándome otra vez de las manos de Jack en mi cintura.  
Esta vez intenté no tambalearme.  
-¿Alguien puede abrirme un portal a casa?  
Norte, con cierto disgusto, agitó la bola de nieve y la lanzó abriendo el portal. Iba a entrar, cuando una estela de arena dorada pasó frente a mí. Me volté hacia Sandy, él me hizo señas de que esperara. Después chiflo y segundos después, en una nube de arena azulada; apareció una muchacha parecida a Sandy, pero más alta. Por la descripción, era Grim, la mujer de Sandy. Desde el incidente de hace cien años consiguió una compañera que lo ayudara a vigilar los sueños. Bueno, ella hacia más que eso; Grim diseñaba sueños. Ella se puso a mi lado y cruzó el portal junto a mí. Entonces Grim me cuidaría, genial, ella también tiene que hacer su trabajo. Cuando crucé el portal, Grim estaba hecha una miniatura; como una de las haditas de Tooth. El portal me había dejado dentro de mi casa, apenas unos minutos fuera y fue como una eternidad. Grim me miró extrañada, y sobre su cabeza se dibujaba la figura de una casa simple y sobre ella un signo de interrogación.  
-Si, esta es mi casa. -Dije yo, tanto tiempo hablando con Sandy daba sus frutos- No tiene Glamour, ni nada hermoso; pero tiene lo necesario.  
Miré la ventana, aún estaba nevado, y la ventana aún estaba con escarcha.  
-Grim... -Le dije yo, ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, yo seguía mirando hacia la ventana, estaba atardeciendo.- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?  
Sobre su cabeza se dibujo un reloj que marcaba las doce en punto.  
-Ya veo... ¿No ha habido nada anormal en los sueños últimamente?  
Ella negó con la cabeza. Pero después se encogió de hombros con las manos a la altura de sus hombros.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Grim hizo un movimiento de manos, como restándole importancia.  
-Grim... ¿Segura que no ha habido nada extraño?  
Ella hizo como "más o menos" y sobre su cara hizo aparecer una televisión.  
-¿Sólo por las películas y series?  
Ella asintió, y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, abrazando sus rodillas. Yo la acompañé, recostándome en el marco de la ventana, ahora se veía el crepúsculo. Mi mirada se desvió cuando un detallado copo de nieve hecho con arena azul se presentó ante mí.  
-Lo sé, no nos hemos visto desde que fui... cambiada, -Miré al piso y después mi mirada volvió hacia la ventana.- él me enseñó a volar, en cinco minutos.  
El copo se cambió a un corazón con un signo de interrogación.  
-Descuida, estoy bien, sobreviviré al menos esta noche. -La miré por el rabillo, tenía una gran duda y preocupación en sus ojos.  
Las horas pasaron, y Grim no se separaba de mí. Hasta que fue medianoche. Y antes de desaparecer en una nube de arena azulada, me hizo la seña de "te estoy mirando" y después de "ojo", luego desapareció, dejándome sola. Me acerqué a la ventana, una enorme luna llena brillaba. Entonces volvieron a mi cabeza lo que me acordaba que había pasado cuando me convertí en Rachel Love... un golpe, una caída que supongo será una caída desde un caballo y un grito sordo de auxilio: "¡Rachel!". Nada más. Me enfurecí, ¿Cómo pude llegar a ser elegida Guardiana con tan poca fuerza? ¿Cómo sobreviví hasta ahora, y recién en estos últimos años me desmoronaba? ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviviré a mi enemiga? Siempre se dice que el amor es más fuerte, pero el odio me gana por mucho, y liberará a Pitch. Hit y Pitch. No podré contra esto. Tomé mi arco y mi carcaj, y bajé por la ventana, como siempre. Me adentré en el primer callejón oscuro que encontré, llegué sin fuerza, y lancé mi arco al piso. Miré hacia arriba, a la luna brillante...  
-¿Cómo pudiste? -Le pregunté al Hombre en la Luna, sabía que esa era la luna que me había despertado hace trescientos cincuenta años- ¿Es qué ya crees que fui un error? ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy como un Ave Fénix? Te diré algo... -Mi voz se hizo algo fuerte- ¡No puedo renacer de mis cenizas! ¡Me destruyo cada día más! Mi fin se acerca, ¡¿Y tú quieres acercarme a el?! -Suaves lágrimas con un tono lila empezaron a caer sobre mis ojos- ¡Al menos ayúdame! ¡Dime que debo hacer para tener fuerzas! -Bajé mi cabeza, y mis lágrimas fueron más fuertes.  
La luna brilló con más intensidad, y yo miré hacia arriba. En la luna había... ¿Un corazón entrelazado con otro? Mis lágrimas pararon de caer, y tomé una flecha de plata... la examiné y volví a mirar hacia la luna. El dibujo de los corazones había desaparecido. Volví a mirar mi flecha, delicadamente hecha, con la punta plateada. Temía usar una de oro, son muy escasas y al mismo tiempo creo que es demasiado, ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si funciona? ¿Con quién pasaría demasiado tiempo del resto de mi eternidad? Pasé suavemente la flecha por mi cuello, y después, sin pensarlo, la clavé. Del punto donde la flecha quedó clavada salió un espeso líquido violáceo, pero con en un tono rojizo; que manchó mi saco y mis piernas. Caí como si fuera una herida, pero no sentía dolor. Cerré los ojos, sin esperar nada más que al abrir mis ojos, sentir algo como lo que sentían los humanos a lo que les disparaba una flecha de plata... un amor tan fuerte, por el que se haría cualquier cosa al instante.  
Abrí los ojos, mi visión era algo borrosa. Alguien estaba en frente de mí.  
-¿Rachel? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás bien? -Mi mirada se enfocó, y vi a Jack, me estaba sosteniendo la espalda.  
No sentía nada, nada había cambiado en mí, seguía con la fuerza estándar que tenía, podía ponerme de pie, hablar, pero no podía volar. Llevé mi mano a mi cuello, no había nada, la pasé por la zona y después me llevé la mano a los ojos. No tenía nada. Miré a mi alrededor, aún estaba en el callejón; la luna, estaba normal. Jack me seguía mirando con sus hermosos ojos azules. Pasé una mano por su cabello blanco, hasta que reaccioné en lo que estaba haciendo y retiré mi mano.  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo? -Me preguntó él, alejándose un poco.  
-Intentaba algo para recuperar mis fuerzas. -Me incorporé un poco más y él me soltó. Pero no se puso de pie, se quedó a mi lado.- No funcionó. ¿Cómo me encontraste?  
-Grim te escuchó, y como no podía dejar su "trabajo" me dijo que viniera. Lo bien que hice, -Se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos hacia mí, yo tomé sus manos y el me puso de pie.- ¿Cómo te heriste?  
-Te lo dije, un intento por recuperar mi fuerzas. Que no funcionó, no hay de que preocuparse.  
-Vamos a tu casa, te cuidaré mientras nadie más pueda hacerlo.  
-¿Porqué?  
-Para que no te intentes matar otra vez, y por si vuelve Hit para estar preparados.  
-Como digas.  
Iba a empezar a caminar, cuando él tomó mi mano y me levantó por los aires con él. Volamos hasta mi casa y entramos por la ventana. Le dije que se acomodara, y se tiró en el colchón, el único lugar cómodo. No había otro lugar, así que me acosté junto a él. Como estábamos en el sofá, en el Polo Norte. Se sentía del mismo modo: Frío pero cómodo. Él me abrazó, y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Olía montañas, al viento. Él frío que despedía hizo que temblara un poco.  
-Perdón, te estoy enfriando... -Dijo él, y aflojó su abrazo.  
-No, estoy bien... -Yo me abracé más fuerte a él. Y así pasamos esa noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**sin POV**  
Grim se hallaba vigilando sueños, asegurándose de no ver nada extraño ni fuera de lo normal en los sueños que su esposo enviaba hacia los niños. Entró en un cuarto por la ventana, había una niña durmiendo, soñaba con ella en un campo de mariposas, persiguiéndolas. Grim se enterneció un poco. Pero vio como las bellas mariposas se tornaban negras, para convertirse en arañas. La niña se retorcía en su cama.  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -Dijo una voz oscura y femenina, y se formó la figura de Hit junto al sueño de la niña- ¿Una chica con aracnofobia? ¡Qué fácil! -Dijo mirando a Grim.  
Grim sacó un pincel que usaba para cambiar los sueños cuando se desviaban. Las arañas seguían atormentando el sueño de la niña. Grim se disponía a cambiarlo, cuando de un golpe estaba contra la pared, Hit no se había movido, en un chasquido de ella, Grim estaba encarcelada en una jaula de humo negro.  
-Mis queridas... -Dijo Hit, hacia las arañas, con ternura- den un aviso a los demás... pero antes, -Movió su mano e hizo aparecer la silueta de Rachel- debemos empezar por la más débil. Solo debilítenla hasta que no aguante más, O... -Se volteó hacia Grim con una sonrisa macabra- tengo una mejor idea, tú vienes conmigo.  
Ambas desaparecieron en otro chasquido de dedos. Terminaron suspendidas sobre la ciudad, que tenía las estelas de arena dorada de Sandy por todas partes. Grim siguió las estelas con la mirada, y no muy lejos estaba Sandy. Cuando él distinguió la nube negra suspendida en la mitad del aire, amenazó con la mirada a Hit, hasta que vio a Grim encarcelada y su cara cambió a una de preocupación. Grim se acercó a las rejas.  
-Vamos, -Le dijo Hit a Sandy- No necesito decir mucho: se que Rachel Love puede soñar... dirígeme hacia su sueño, o no volverás a ver a tu compañera por mucho tiempo.  
Sandy dudó; había prometido proteger a los niños, pero le había prometido a Grim cuidarla por siempre; quería a los niños, pero amaba a Grim; ¿Y el resto de los Guardianes? ¿Y la vida que había amado? La decisión estaba clara, lo lamentaba por los Guardianes, pero Grim era más importante. En el fondo sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que Hit no cumpliera, pero valía la pena intentar. Hizo salir una estela demás y se fue dirigiendo lentamente hacia donde estaban Rachel y Jack.  
-Gracias... -Dijo Hit socarrona y desapareció en un espiral de humo, llevándose a Grim consigo.  
Hit siguió la arena dorada que la llevo a un edificio destrozado, la arena entró por una ventana sobre la cabeza de Rachel. Jack miró extrañado la arena sobre la cabeza de Rachel, no sabía que pudiera soñar. Pero fue aún más raro lo que se formó sobre su cabeza: Era una muchacha, normal, con un chico. Las dos figuras se movían juntas, como si estuvieran bailando.  
-Sería una pena que algo malo pase en su sueño... -Dijo Hit, recostada en el alféizar de la ventana, acompañada de Grim encarcelada, quién ahora golpeaba los barrotes de humo negro.- ¿No crees, Jack? Dime, -Ella se incorporó de la pared y lo miró desde donde estaba- ¿Quién crees que está en ese sueño? ¿Tú y ella? ¿Ella y otro?  
Él simplemente miraba a Hit desde donde estaba, intentando saber hasta donde quería llegar.  
-¿Qué buscas? -Le preguntó Jack, ella que estaba de espaldas, lo miró.  
-Nada en especial, solo hacer que mi enemiga no pueda ayudarlos.  
Jack estaba por apartar bruscamente a Rachel para abalanzarse sobre Hit. Pero Hit lo detuvo. Junto a las siluetas doradas del sueño, aparecio una negra silueta de mujer, que simplemente pasó frente a las otras dos. La forma del chico se detuvo, y primero siguió a la otra figura con la mirada y después fue tras ella, desapareciendo. La chica dorada calló de rodillas, con las manos en la cara, dando la impresión de que lloraba de una forma incontrolable. Jack apartó a un lado a Rachel, y se abalanzó sobre Hit. Quedo detenido a escasos centímetros de ella.  
-Esos nunca pasará. -Dijo Jack entre dientes.  
-No puedes decir que no pasará lo que ya pasó. -Respondió ella, desapareciendo.  
Rachel podía moverse, como si el sueño no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo.  
-Rachel, -Jack la ayudó a ponerse de pie- ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, como si nada hubiera pasado, es más hasta estoy mejor que antes.  
Jack le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios a Rachel, ella sintió una gran fuerza dentro de ella.  
-Jack... -Dijo ella cuando se separaron.- Creo que puedo volar... Gracias.  
En el lugar donde estaba, sus pies flotaron unos segundos, y después volvió a estar en el piso por voluntad propia. Algo los interrumpió, un fuerte sonido desde la ventana . Cuando ambos miraron, estaba el trineo, y Norte les tendía una mano para que subieran:  
-¡Deprisa, muévanse! -Dijo Tooth.  
Ambos se apresuraron a entrar en el trineo.  
-Pensé que esto era algo más... pequeño -Dijo Rachel.  
El trineo arrancó enseguida, dejando atrás la casa de Rachel y se dirigió a donde había estado Sandy. Ahora de todos los sueños emergían humo negro, en forma de arañas con largas y finas patas, que trepaban por la arena dorada. Empezaron a acercarse y rodearon a Sandy, quién empezó a batallar contra ellas, como si nada. Pero cada vez eran más y más. Las arañas empezaron también a atacar el trineo, intentaban contrarrestarlos como podían mientras mantenían el equilibrio para no caerse. Rachel alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Hit, observando tranquilamente la escena; Grim, a su lado, intentando batallar contra lo que la tenía cautiva, y a Sandman contra las arañas de humo. Hit le dijo unas palabras a Grim que puso más fuerza contra las barreras. Hit puso sus manos en frente de ella, con algo distancia entre ellas y se empezó a formar una oscura bola de humo negro, llevó una de sus mano hacia atrás, con la bola de humo negro y la lanzó hacia Sandman. Grim, quedó paralizada, y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras observaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo que había lanzado Hit estaba por llegar a Sandy, cuando algo se interpuso. Rachel había saltado del trineo, y se había interpuesto entre la bola y Sandy. Su cuerpo quedo suspendido un segundo en el aire, hasta que comenzó a caer. La cara de Grim empeoró en su expresión y algo de descontento se pintó en la cara de Hit, que enseguida cambió por una sonrisa de triunfo, no era su objetivo, pero igual servía.  
-Creo que nuestro trabajo aquí a terminado. -Dijo Hit, volviendo a desaparecer y llevándose a Grim y a todas las arañas de humo consigo.  
El cuerpo ya inconsciente de Rachel cayó, pero cuando estaba por golpear contra el duro piso, algo la detuvo a escasos centímetros de terminar su caída. Jack llegó justo a tiempo para que no quedara severamente lesionada. La llevó hasta el trineo, y la colocó en sus piernas. Nadie dijo nada, Norte abrió el portal hacia el Polo Norte, y el trineo cruzó el portal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sin POV**  
Una nube de humo negro tomó forma en el oscuro cuartel, dejando ver a Hit y a Grim. Grim se acercó al "globo" que había en el lugar, y vio cómo algunas luces desaparecían. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Hit. Movió su mano hacia arriba, y una estela de humo tomó la forma de algo parecido a un espejo.  
-Pitch. -Llamó ella por el espejo- Tengo buenas noticias.  
La cara de Pitch se formo del otro lado del espejo.  
-Me he enterado que te enfrentaste a los Guardianes, mi aprendiz. ¿Pero por qué preocuparte tanto por la nueva Guardiana? -Preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Los débiles primero, Mentor. Pero he golpeado a tres Guardianes de un golpe. -Hizo aparecer a Grim en un frasco, y ella ahora golpeaba frenéticamente las paredes del frasco, pero quedó paralizada al ver a Pitch- Ahora, Sandman estará "algo" perdido sin su esposa; también tu enemigo, Jack Frost está dando vueltas en su propia cabeza, intentando averiguar si el "ángel" que tanto ama lo traiciona -Es último lo dijo con un exagerado tono de burla.- En cuanto a Rachel Love... -Su tono de voz volvió a la normalidad e hizo aparecer una pequeña silueta de Rachel volando- Veamos si vive lo suficiente como para oír las palabras que Jack Frost tanto quiere decirle. -Cerró su mano en un puño, con la silueta de Rachel en su puño, que desapareció como el humo que era.  
-Te he enseñado bien, Hit. -Dijo él orgulloso de su aprendiz- No puedo esperar a que me saques de este agujero.  
-Es cuestión de tiempo para que averigüe cómo sacarte de tu exilio en el Olvido. -Hit se volteó y dio unos pasos pensativa- Debo evitar que Jack Frost siga demostrando afecto a Rachel Love, eso le da poder a ella... Si un beso liviano que duró dos segundos le dio energía suficiente para volar, ¿Qué hará un beso más largo e intenso? -Se volteó en dirección a Pitch, resuelta.- Tengo que separarlos inmediatamente -Cerró los ojos un segundo, pensando, después suspiró y los abrió- ¿Sabes que Rachel Love tiene permitido soñar dormida?  
-Lo sabía. -Respondió tranquilamente Pitch.  
-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?! -Estalló Hit- ¿Tienes idea de lo esenciales que son los sueños de un Guardián? -Le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice.  
-Tranquila, Hit. Sé que le haces un honor al odio, pero hay temas más importantes.  
-No importa, iré a seguir mi trabajo. -Hizo desaparecer el espejo.  
Depositó el frasco que contenía a Grim en un hilo en el centro de oscuro lugar. Y desapareció.

**En la mente de Rachel.**  
**Rachel's POV**  
-Cuidate, Rach... -Me dijo mi padre- Si no, no tendrás otra pareja en un largo tiempo.  
-Lo sé papá... -Dije yo sonriendo en el umbral de la puerta- ¡Adiós!  
-Vuelve temprano. -Alcanzó a decir mi madre, pero yo ya estaba caminando hacia el bosque.  
Iba a buscar a mi novio, había vuelto de un largo viaje y me dijo que nos encontráramos en el bosque. No me adentré tanto en el bosque cuando oí un extraño sonido.  
-¿Harry? -Pregunté yo pensando que era mi novio.  
Me asomé detrás de un árbol, y no tengo palabras para describir lo que sentía al ver esa imagen: ahí estaba él. Pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba otra chica, de mi edad más o menos, no tendría la excusa de "pensé que eras ella" por que era claramente diferente a mí: más baja, y con un largo cabello dorado. Me quedé petrificada. No sabía que hacer y decir, lo qué más sentía era una rabia indescriptible hacia ellos dos. Harry me vio por el rabillo del ojo y se separó de la rubia.  
-Rachel... -Comenzó a decir él.  
No quería escuchar sus excusas estúpidas, me eché a correr devuelta a la aldea, lágrimas de rabia salían de mis ojos. Cuando llegué de mi casa, no pensé en lo que mis padres y mi hermana me decían:  
-Llegaste rápido...  
-Rachel, ¿Estás bien?  
-Rachel, ¿A dónde vas?  
Sin pensar mucho, tomé mi arco y mi carcaj. Me calcé el carcaj en mi espalda mientras salía a buscar mi caballo. Me subí a mi caballo y cabalgué lo más adentro que pude del bosque, la arquería me tranquilizaba. Cuando ya no tenía idea de donde estaba parada, detuve el caballo y me bajé. Empecé a lanzar flechas hacia los árboles, imaginándome la cara de ese desgraciado en cada punto que disparaba. Un grito me quitó de mis pensamientos:  
-¡Rachel! ¡Ayúdame Rachel!  
Michelle... Seguí con mi cabeza la dirección de los gritos de mi hermana. Vi la parte superior un oso levantado sobre sus dos patas traseras, y los gritos de Michelle venían de ahí. No lo pensé y me subí a mi caballo, fui hacia ese oso. Me detuve detrás de unos arbustos, si el oso se asustaba, Michelle estaba perdida.  
-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! -Seguía gritando ella.  
Michelle estaba tirada en el piso, sobre sus codos; y el oso sobre ella. Detrás de otros arbustos divisé a unos cazadores, ellos no sabían que mi hermana estaba ahí, a pesar de sus gritos pidiendo ayuda. Iban a matar al oso, si lo mataban, caería sobre mi hermana y la mataría. Actué rápido, disparé una flecha para distraer al oso. Mi flehca pasó rozando su cara, el oso lanzó un gran rugido y salió corriendo. Los cazadores me habían localizado, y me miraban con odio. Salté hacia donde estaba mi hermana que estaba mi hermana. La levanté pero ella seguía shockeada por lo del oso. Terminé tomándola en brazos hasta que llegamos al caballo, la senté en el caballo y me senté detrás de ella. Tomé las riendas y empecé a cabalgar.  
-Pase lo que pase, -Le susurré a mi hermana- no sueltes las riendas.  
Uno de los cazadores tomó una gran piedra y la lanzó hacia mí, me dio en la cabeza, caí del caballo sobre mi carcaj y con mi arco. Lo último que escuché fue un grito lejano:  
-¡Rachel...!  
Cerré mis ojos.

Desperté, no estaba en mi casa, ese sueño había sido... ¿Lo que pasó antes de mi transformación? Estaba en una gran cama con dosel, no estaba Jack, estaba Norte mirándome con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿En qué pensabas? -Me preguntó él.  
-No lo sé... -Respondí yo en un murmullo.  
-Es por tu centro, ¿verdad? -Dijo él relajándose un poco y bajando los brazos- y dime, ¿Cuál es?  
Yo me incorporé y crucé mis piernas.  
-No lo sé, nunca lo busqué, tampoco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachel's POV**  
Norte me encontró la historia del Centro de un Guardián con una mamushka, admito que odio esas muñecas... y ver a Norte dibujado en ellas, no me ayuda tantos como piensan. Después de decirme lo _"importante que era encontrar mi centro para proteger a los niños... y el resto de las personas"_, salí a caminar por el lugar.  
Estaba caminando por los pasillos. Encontré a Jack sentado en el alféizar de una de las tantas ventanas que había. Me acerqué a él, silenciosamente, abrazándome a mi misma. Asomé mi cabeza junto a la de él, tenía su capucha puesta y miraba hacia la ventana. Yo le susurré:  
-¿Te interrumpo?  
Él giró rápidamente su cabeza, no me había escuchado acercarme a él.  
-No. -Respondió Jack.  
Caminé hacia el otro lado de la ventana y me recosté en el marco. Miré hacia afuera, había una tormenta de nieve, como era de esperarse. Fijé mi vista en algo que encontré en el vidrio de la ventana a la altura de donde estaba la mano de Jack: una delicada escarcha en forma de corazón.  
-Estás en las mismas que yo, ¿verdad? -Dijo él cortando el silencio.  
-¿Estuviste tan perdido que no sabías que hacer, y ni tu centro te podía ayudar por que no sabías cuál era?  
-Exactamente. -Él no apartaba su vista de la ventana.  
-Me senté en el alféizar en frente de él, abrazando mis piernas.  
-¿Cómo llegaste a ser Rachel Love? -Preguntó girando su cabeza hacia mí. Yo suspiré.  
-Sufrí y después salvé a mi hermana.  
-¿Tenías hermanas? -Parecía algo sorprendido.  
-Si, ella tenía seis años.  
-¿Y tú?  
-También, una hermana menor.  
-¿Y cómo llegaste a ser Jack Frost? -Pregunté devolviendo su pregunta. Una leve sonrisa de dibujó en su cara, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.  
-Salvando a mi hermana... ¿Cómo sufriste?  
Me miraba seriamente. No quería repetir esa historia.  
-¿Me das un corazón de hielo? -Jack hizo lo que le pedí, tomé el corazón y lo estrellé fuertemente contra el piso, el corazón se hizo añicos.  
-Así sufrí.  
-Perdón... -Él sonaba bastante apenado por habermelo hecho acordar.  
-No es nada.  
Me bajé del alféizar, y seguí por el pasillo. Di un par de pasos cuando alguien tomó mi mano.  
-Espera. -Era Jack.  
-¿Qué quieres? -Respondí yo, no quería sonar agresiva.  
Yo me giré hacia él, Jack se acercó más a mí y tomó mi cintura. Yo acerqué mi cabeza a la suya, nuestros labios estaban a centímetros. Llevé mis manos a su cuello. Nos mirábamos a los ojos.  
Con una de sus manos tomó mi cara y me acercó a la suya, nuestros labios se juntaron al mismo tiempo que cerrábamos nuestros ojos. Fue un largo y suave beso. Recuperaba todas mis fuerzas, me sentía como solamente me había sentido hace más trescientos años. Nos seguíamos besando por un largo rato, cuando alguien carraspeando hizo que ambos nos separaramos.  
-¿Terminaron?  
Cuando ambos nos giramos, vimos a Conejo, que estaba cruzado de brazos y mirándonos expectante.

Horas después...  
Escapé sin que nadie me viera, ¡si aún tengo trabajo por hacer! Me encontraba en la ciudad, dando algunas vueltas y disparando algunas flechas. Horas después escuché algo: una suave y cantarina risa de niña. Solo había escuchado una sonrisa así hace muchos años. Perseguí esa voz, me llevó a las afueras de la ciudad. Me adentré en el bosque, de donde salía esa risa. Por suerte ahora podía volar, por lo tanto esto era fácil. La risa se oía cada vez más cercana. Me puse de pie en un tronco caído, escuchando atentamente la voz. Era claramente la risa de una niña pequeña, si, definitivamente esa risa era de... Michelle. Volé para esconderme detrás de un árbol, y la vi. En un claro bañado en nieve, estaba ella. Con su vestido marrón y una capa roja se movía entre los copos intentando agarrarlos con la lengua.  
-Rachel, -Dijo Michelle corriendo hacia el árbol en el que yo me ocultaba, como si nada tomó mi mano y me arrastró con ella- Vamos, hermana, ¡vamos a jugar!  
Yo me dejé llevar por mi hermana, quién tiraba con fuerza de mí. Ella me soltó y siguió entre los copos de nieve. De pronto se detuvo y apuntó hacia algún punto detrás de mí.  
-¡Mira! -Dijo emocionada- ¡Un conejo!  
¿Era una broma? ¿Un conejo en invierno? Me giré y allí estaba, resguardado contra un árbol un conejo con la piel blanca como la nieve. Michelle corrió hacia él riendo. Se estaba adentrando en el bosque cuando analicé la situación: Michelle, con seis años aún después de trescientos cincuenta años, un conejo blanco en la mitad del invierno...  
-¡Michelle! ¡Espera! -Grité yo mientras la perseguía.  
La perseguí hasta que se adentró en el bosque, dando vueltas y persiguiendo al conejo. Michelle hacía esto desde que era muy pequeña, espero que no se le halla hecho un hábito. Cuándo ya no sabía ni donde estaba parada, ella se volteó hacia mí y me indicó con su brazo para que la siguiera.  
-¡Vamos, Rachel!  
Siguió corriendo hasta que la perdí de vista.  
-¿Michelle? -La llamé.  
-¡Estoy aquí! -Respondió arrodillada frente a un arbusto, gateando se adentró en el arbusto; y yo fui detrás de ella.  
Pero no había nada después de ese arbusto, solo un enorme pozo. Me asomé a él, y algo me empujó y me hizo caer. Lancé un grito, hasta que recordé que volaba y antes de estrellarme comencé a volar. Era un túnel oscuro.  
-¿Michelle? -La llamé yo.  
No tuve respuesta, y llegué a un oscuro lugar, parecía una cueva subterránea, y había un Globo parecido al que tenía yo y al que había en el Polo Norte. Había un hilo colgado en el centro del lugar, tenía atado un frasco grande y dentro estaba... ¿Grim? Pensé que estaba en algún lugar más difícil. Volé rápidamente hacia el frasco, Grim me vio y se mostró muy feliz.  
-Tranquila, -susurré,- ya te sacaré de aquí.  
-Que fácil ha sido engañarte, Rachel Love.  
Esa voz era de Hit, me volteé y allí estaba ella; con Michelle a su lado sosteniendo el conejo blanco entre sus brazos. Iba a tomar a Michelle, pero desapareció como él humo negro que la había creado. Miré con los ojos bien abiertos a Hit.  
-Deberías ver tu cara... -Dijo ella burlonamente pasando junto a mí- Pensé que siendo elegida como Guardiana sería un verdadero desafío, pero claro, el amor muchas veces es ciego e idiota.  
Me giré hacia ella, miré al rededor del lugar, tenía una salida cercana y el frasco que contenía a Grim enfrente de mí. Calculé mis movimientos, y en un segundo arranqué el frasco y volé hacia la salida. Pero cuando estaba por llegar, la salida se tapó y me estrellé. Busqué otra e intente salir por ahí, pero pasó lo mismo.  
-Espera aquí... -Dijo Hit, desapareciendo lentamente- ya veremos que pasará luego.

* * *

**N/A: FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAD! **que la pasen bien, y que Norte les traiga los regalos que quieren xD y este es mi regalo para ud. un capítulo, aunque probablemente no pase nada interesante espero que les guste.

Besos y Feliz Navidad, Luana ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel's POV  
Intenté salir, pero no pude. Era inútil, las salidas estaban totalmente bloqueadas. Me sente sobre una gran saliente y tomé el frasco que contenía a Grim. Ella se sujetaba la cabeza algo mareada, después la sacudió y puso una expresión de preocupación en su cara. Llevó sus manos hacia el cristal, en mi dirección. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, y saqué el tapón del frasco, Grim gateó hasta salir y se sentó sobre el frasco abrazando sus piernas. Me miraba esperando alguna reacción.  
-¿Y ahora qué? -Le pregunté yo. Ella se encogió de hombros.  
Genial, estaba perdida una vez más, y todo por ser estúpida e idiota.

Sin POV  
-¿Y Rachel? -Preguntó Norte al ver a Jack entrar a la gran lugar donde estaba el Globo.  
La cara de Jack demostraba que estaba embobado... solo algo embobado.  
-Eso te iba a preguntar. -Respondió Jack- Hace unas horas no la veo...  
-Yo se donde puede estar Rachel en este momento... -Dijo sonriente Tooth.  
-¿Enserio? -Preguntó Conejo.  
-En la mente de Jack dando más vueltas que mis haditas. -Respondió colacándose detrás de Jack y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.  
-Debe ser broma... -Exclamó Norte llevándose una mano a su cabeza.  
-No, -Coincidió Conejo- Tooth tiene razón, ¡mira su cara nada más!  
Sandy se reía a carcajadas por la escena. Todos acompañaron la risa de Sandy, mientras Jack intentaba esconder su cabeza en su capucha; hasta que una enorme sombra se apareció acompañada de humo negro. Hit se materializó sobre el Globo, recostada y apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Cuando todos vieron la sombra, dejaron de lado las bromas y mantuvieron silencio.  
-Se donde puede estar tu noviecita, Frost. -Dijo Hit con total tranquilidad- Pero ¿saben?, la vida de esa... -Hit estuvo unos segundos pensativa- Guardiana, es como un reloj de arena: al principio parece que nunca se acabará, pero cuando menos te lo esperas, se acaba. Supongo que no necesitan ningún oráculo para saber que después de ella caerán uno por uno... ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que les queda? -Ella bajó su mano, y ahora se apoyaba sobre sus codos.  
Sandy saltó enfurecido hacia ella, haciendo una silueta de arena con la forma de Grim y un signo de interrogación a su lado.  
-Tranquilo... -Dijo Hit moviendo el brazo, dejando que una estela de humo negro se transformara en un espejo similar al que usó con Pitch. La imagen que mostró el espejo era Rachel sentada en la saliente con Grim entre sus manos.- ¿Ven? Están sanas y salvas... por ahora. -Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra- ¿Por qué no las buscas, Jack? Tú sabes perfectamente donde están.  
Hit desapareció, como ya era costumbre que lo hiciera.  
-Iré a buscarlas. -Dijo Jack decidido mientras salía del lugar.  
-¿Tú solo otra vez? -Preguntó Tooth.  
-Si, no les gustará lo que pueda llegar a encontrar ahí. Además... Rachel morirá si sigue sin hacer anda por demasiado tiempo.  
Y diciendo eso abandonó el lugar.

Rachel lloraba en silencio. ¿Que haría ahora? ¿Cómo le explicaría a los demás cómo había terminado ahí? "Vi a mi hermana, si, la hermana que tuve hace trescientos cincuenta años en bosque, y la seguí por que ella empezó a perseguir a un conejo blanco en pleno invierno" Aunque fuera la verdad, no sonaría demasiado convincente para ellos tampoco. Hit se materializó frente a ella.  
-¿Por qué lloras, Rachel? -Le dijo imitando la voz de la madre de Rachel la vez que ella corría hacia el bosque... La última vez que había escuchado la voz de su madre.  
Ella alarmada, de un salto se puso de pie y retrocedió.  
-¡Aléjate de mí! -Gritó. Grim se ocultó tras el hombro de Rachel.  
-Tranquila... -Hit recuperó su estado normal de voz- Cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás fuera de aquí. Pero, si no sales dentro de unos cuantos días, lamento informarte que poco y nada le importas a los Guardianes... -lanzó una risa por lo bajo- pero, si sales de aquí, estarán perdidos. -Ella se movió lentamente hasta ponerse algo más cerca de ella- Pero, ¿que pasaría si no le importaras a los Guardianes? -Rodeó a Rachel, quedando detrás de ella, Rachel ni se movía, pero Grim, se asustó y se ocultó dentro de su carcaj.- ¿Si vuelves a confiar en "alguien"? ¿si se repite la historia? -Hit hizo aparecer dos siluetas de humo que eran claramente Rachel y Jack abrazándose, pero otra silueta de chica pasó junto a ellos, haciendo que Jack dejara a Rachel sola. Rachel bajó la cabeza- ¿Recuerdas, Rachel Love? ¿Recuerdas tu miedo a volver a sufrir eso de nuevo? ¿El odio que sentiste la primera vez que te pasó? -Hit rodeó a Rachel, esta vez quedando enfrente de ella- Creo que en ese momento, me diste la fuerza más grande que ningún otro Guardián me ha dado. Ese odio, impotencia, rabia y tristeza que sentiste, sin saberlo me cediste una gran fuerza. Y ahora eres consciente de que también eres capaz de odiar, -Hit se colocó detrás de Rachel otra vez y le susurró en el oído- y sabes que tu odio me hace mucho más fuerte que el odio de un humano. -Su voz volvió a ser normal, pero seguía en la misma posición- Tienes visitas, Love.

Jack encontró el lugar donde había estado hace cien años. Aún le parecía escuchar la voz de su hermana llamándolo. Entró en el túnel sin dudar demasiado, y cuando lo terminó de cruzar no vio a nada ni nadie.  
-¡Jack! -Era la voz de su hermana, pero esta vez no le parecía haberla escuchado, esta vez la había escuchado.  
Se volteó, y como era de esperarse, ahí estaba Hit.  
-Pensé que tardarías un poco más. -Dijo ella volviendo su voz a su tono normal- No necesito que me digas que vienes por Rachel Love. Pero... ahora que lo pienso, -Ella desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Jack, pero bastante lejos.- no son tan diferentes. Además, si estás aquí es por que temes por su vida. -Desapareció de su posición y se colocó junto a Jack.- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, puedo ver dentro de tu mente.  
-¿Y qué si vine por ella? -Respondió Jack.  
-Ah... -Dijo ella, haciendo como que por fin entendía algo que enrealidad sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo- ya entiendo... entonces no es mero acto por ser Guardián... -Hit rodeó a Jack- sientes algo más por ella. ¿Qué harías si ella amara a otra persona? Te contó lo que hicieron con ella, ¿Pero si en el fondo, aún ama a esa persona por más que ya halla muerto? Bueno... tienen unos miedos y un odio bastante parecidos...  
-Tú no conoces mis miedos. -Dijo él con una voz fuertemente segura, mirándola directamente. Hit se hecho a carcajadas, rodeándo a Jack de vuelta.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que no los conozco? Odiarías a todo aquel que fastidie tus planes y se interponga en lo que "tienen" tú y Love. También temes a estar como en el principio: que nadie pueda creer en tí.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Hay una clara diferencia entre temer y odiar. -Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.  
-Y yo lo sé más que nadie. -Cortó secamente Hit.  
-Vayamos al punto, la razón por la que vine: Rachel Love y Grim.  
-Veo que eres muy directo. -Hit se alejó de él, con sus manos en su espalda.  
-¿Que quieres a cambio de ellas?  
-Dame tu cayado y tienes a las dos: a Rachel Love y a Grim. -Dijo ella extendiendo su mano.  
Jack no se confiaba de Hit. Ambos se miraron seriamente por unos segundos, hasta que Hit resolvió:  
-Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo y el universo, -Hizo aparecer un espejo de humo que reflejaba la imagen de Rachel, quién ahora estaba tirada en el piso hecha bolita, y Grim a su lado intentado contenerla- pero no creo que Rachel tenga todo el tiempo del mundo. Puede que la hallas podido revivir una y otra vez, Pero ahora no podrás... a no ser que me des el cayado, Frost.  
Jack miraba alternativamente la imagen de Rachel y Grim, estuvo pensándolo. Finalmente, miró su cayado y se lo tendió a Hit, quién lo tomó rápidamente con una sonrisa socarrona.  
-Es tan fácil predecir tus movimientos... Ahora, mi parte.  
Ella desapareció, dejando solo a Jack mientras sentía como su fuerza se desvanecía.

Las salidas se destaparon, y Grim fue la primera en notarlo. Sacudió el hombro de Rachel, y le apuntó a las salidas. Rachel se incorporó vagamente, aún le quedaba algo de fuerza para volar. Voló lentamente hacia el túnel más cercano, y desde ahí, empezó a caminar. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Jack recostado en una de las paredes del túnel.  
-¡Jack! -Gritó ella, corriendo hacia él seguida por Grim- ¿Estás bien?  
-He estado mejor. -Le respondió un poco por lo bajo.  
-¿Y tu cayado? -Preguntó Rachel al no verlo por ninguna parte- Espera un momento, Jack... ¿Que has hecho?  
-Intercambiarlo por ustedes, al menos esta vez Hit cumplió.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rachel's POV**  
Quería matar a Jack ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Pero al parecer algo se adelantaba a la tarea de "matarlo" en realidad, estaba débil, igual que yo. Podría decirse que la única con fuerza suficiente era Grim. No, la única que tenía fuerza entre nosotros era Grim. Iba a ayudar a Jack a salir, pero Grim nos hizo señas de que no lo hicieramos y después salió disparada dejando una leve estela de arena azul detrás de ella. Jack se recostó contra la pared, como ya era costumbre. Yo hice lo mismo, pero en la pared de enfrente.  
-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando intercambiaste gran parte de tu poder por mí y Grim? -Le pregunté.  
-En ti... -Él me miró a los ojos- Tú misma me dijiste: "no te he visto por trescientos cincuenta años, no te vayas" y es lo que hice.  
-Pero lo mismo hizo con Sandy, él le dijo donde estábamos a cambio de Grim. No lo culpo, pero ¿Y si no cumplía como lo hizo con él? Hit ha estado midiendo sus movimientos. ¿Por qué habrá cumplido esta vez?  
-Quizá ya no le servimos... -Dijo Jack mirando el piso.- Es bastante obvio, a ti te ha bajado la fuerza con solamente chasquear los dedos, acaba de tener gran parte de mi poder...  
-¿Qué crees que haga después?  
-No lo sé, dijo que su mentor es Pitch, y que lo librará del Olvido.  
Hubo un corto silencio, que decidí cortar.  
-¿La vez pasada fue difícil derrotarlo?  
-La vez pasada era solo él y... yo fui un idiota.  
-Todos hemos cometido errores.  
Jack se dejó caer, yo me senté a su lado, sin decir mucho. Grim seguiría en busca de el resto de los Guardianes... espero que la entiendan.

**En el Polo Norte**  
**Sin POV**  
Una nube de arena azulada apareció en espiral hacia arriba, haciendo ver a Grim. Todos se giraron, esperando ver a Jack con Rachel, o a Hit.  
-¡Grim! -Dijeron todos al unísono.  
Sandy fue el primero en saltar a abrazarla fuertemente, ella le devolvió el abrazo. Pero Tooth se acercó a Grim, y separándoles la tomó por lo hombros.  
-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Donde están Jack y... Rachel?!  
Grim asintió y con símbolos de arena azul les contó donde estaban, lo que había pasado cuando Rachel la había encontrado, y lo que Jack había hecho.  
-¿Cómo llegó Rachel hasta ahí? -Conejo fue el primero en preguntar, pero Grim se encogió de hombros.  
-Quizá de la misma forma que llegó Jack hasta allí hace cien años... -Le dijo Norte, pensativo- ¿Que esperamos? ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí!  
Todos salieron a buscar el trineo. Cuando todos salieron, empezaron a entrar finos hilos de humo negro que se transformaban en arañas muy parecidas a las que habían aparecido para atacarlos no hacía mucho tiempo. Un elfo encontró una, y pensando que era una araña común y corriente, empezó a gritar. Un yeti puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a matar a la araña, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no podían matarla, que ni siquiera podían tocarla. Más arañas salieron de todas partes, se trepaban por el Globo, llegaban a los pisos superiores, y se agrupaban.  
-Espero que no me hallan extrañado. -Dijo Hit tranquilamente sentada sobre el Globo.  
Un Yeti se disponía a sonar la alarma y alertar a los Guardianes, pero las arañas que se agrupaban allí se agruparon aún más y formaron un enorme dragón de humo negro con unos ojos amarillos como linternas. El dragón calló junto a la alarma, impidiéndole el paso al yeti.  
-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. -Le aconsejó Hit desde su posición.  
El dragón hechó la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un sonoro chillido, y otras agrupaciones de arañas se agruparon aún más para formar dragones con la misma apariencia. Hit lanzó una orden hacia los dragones de que destruyeran el lugar. Ella no se movía, solo se quedaba sentada sobre al Globo. Los yetis intentaban defender el lugar, pero no podían herir a los dragones que estaban hechos de humo. Entre el caos, Hit vio algo bastante interesante: una de las bolas de nieve que abrían los portales. Apuntó hacia uno de los dragones que había.  
-¡Traeme la bola de nieve! -Le ordenó.  
El dragón cumplió y le entregó a su ama la bola de nieve. Hit la colocó a la altura de su cara, observándola detenidamente mientras sonreía triunfal. Un dragón se colocó a su lado, ella se volteó y le acarició la cabeza suavemente.  
-Creo que este año no habrá Navidad... solo, mira, -Le dijo con tono triunfante, mirando hacia el desastre que provocaban los otros dragones- Nochebuena es mañana, y esto es claramente asegurar que ganamos.  
El dragón lanzó un chillido y se lanzó hacia uno de los pisos a causar más caos. En ese momento, podría decirse que Hit era feliz.

**En alguna parte del bosque.**  
Jack podía sentir lo que Rachel había sentido muchas veces: falta de poder. Rachel no le decía nada, tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y ambos esperaban a los demás, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía energía suficiente para volar. Rachel apenas podía hacerlo, pero no podría llevar a Jack con ella, así que decidió esperar a los demás a su lado. De repente, se escucharon sonidos sobre ellos. Ambos miraron hacia arriba, y tiempo después Tooth hizo su aparición bajando por el agujero.  
-¡Que suerte que estén bien! -Saltó poniendo a Jack de pie y abrazándolo.  
-Hemos estado mejor. -Respondió Jack.  
-Tendré que hacer dos viajes para sacarlos de este agujero, no puedo con los dos.  
-Yo aún puedo volar un poco, quizá pueda subir sola. -Le dijo Rachel para alivio de Tooth.  
Salieron del agujero y subieron al trineo, Tooth con Jack agarrado fuertemente por los brazos. Norte miró seriamente a Jack por un segundo, pero después se tranquilizó y miró hacia adelante haciendo arrancar el trineo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachel's POV**

Un sentimiento de culpa me invadió por lo que había hecho Jack. Dar gran parte de su poder a cambio de mí y de Grim. Me incliné al borde del trineo, y observé el bosque muy pocas veces lo había visto desde arriba. Algo pasó como una ráfaga entre las copas de los árboles. Seguramente era Naty, la Madre Naturaleza. La he visto una cantidad de veces, su forma de correr me hacía acordar a mi hermana, sin mencionar que era un pan de Dios. Volví mi mirada dentro del trineo, Jack estaba en la otra punta abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Me senté junto a él, pero no quería mirarle a los ojos. Me recriminé por cobarde y busqué su mirada.

-Lo siento. -Le susurré- Me ayudaste hace más de trescientos años; después volviste cuando estaba en mi casa y no me podía mover; luego me salvaste dándome la energía necesaria... -Él no me devolvía la mirada, entonces yo miré hacia adelante- y así es como que lo pago.

-Rachel... -Escuché el susurro de su voz.

Me volteé hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus manos tomaron mi cara y guiaron mis labios a los suyos, dándome un suave beso, que hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos.

-Aún así, ¿Y tu cayado? -Le pregunté sin separar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Ya lo encontraremos. -La voz de Tooth venía de detrás de mí, me volteé y allí estaba ella, con su mano en mi hombro.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada más. Estábamos llegando al Polo, pero algo parecía andar bastante mal. Desde afuera se veían extrañas sombras en las ventanas. Todos nos apresuramos a entrar, nunca había visto tantos destrozos en mi vida. Las mesas dadas vueltas, juguetes desparramados, sillas, hasta tramos de las barandas de los pisos superiores estaban rotos. El lugar no parecía tener el mismo color que antes. Se mirara por donde se mirara, había ese desastre por todas partes. No quería ni imaginarme la expresión de los demás, pero temblorosa, me volteé hacia los demás. Todos debían hacer la misma cara que yo, como si nadie creyera lo que estaba pasando. La expresión de Norte definitivamente era la peor, no podría describirla, pero podría decirse que nunca habría sufrido tanto. Pero también parecía faltar otra cosa: el sonido irritante de los cascabeles. Norte pareció notarlo y gritó algo tembloroso:

-¡Busquen a los yetis y los elfos!

Ninguno dudó, y yo volé al segundo piso. Caminé entre las mesas dadas vuelta y los juguetes desparramados. Vi una mesa que se movía detrás de mí, y corrí hacia esa y la levanté. Había unos elfos, parecía que no les había pasado nada.

-¡Eh! ¡Encontré unos elfos! -Grité, me siguió la voz de Tooth, pisos arriba.

-¡Yo encontré Yetis! -Del tercer piso se asomaron una cantidad de yetis.

-¡Y yo más elfos! -Gritó Jack.

Encontré todavía más elfos al quitar una mesa de una esquina. Y encontré un peluche destrozado, un osito de peluche, lo tomé... Michelle tenía uno, ella misma lo había hecho. Recuerdo la felicidad que tenía el día que lo terminó, nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa. Un brillo me distrajo, aparté el osito de peluche y vi una flecha. No era como mis flechas, las mías podían estar muy bien construidas, pero esta era diferente. Estaba totalmente hecha del metal que vendría hacer la punta. Dejé el osito en una mesa y tome la flecha. Tenía elegantes garabatos en todas partes, pero no conocía este metal. Parecía plata, pero yo sabía que no lo era, era algo más claro. La punta era afilada y tenía forma triangular.

-¡Rachel! -Me llamaron desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy! -Guardé esa flecha en mi carcaj, y salté hacia el piso de abajo.

Estaban todos los elfos, yetis y los Guardianes.

-¿Y que haremos ahora? -Preguntó Conejo.

-No podremos hacer nada, Mañana es Nochebuena. -Dijo Norte girándose y llendo hacia lo que sería su oficina.

Al parecer Sandy tuvo una idea, por que empezó a dibujar cosas con arena sobre su cabeza, haciendo que a Grim se le dibujara una enorme sonrisa en la cara y después asintiera.

-¡Que buena idea! -Dijo Tooth- Podríamos hacer los juguetes a partir de lo que nos queda y después repartirlos.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? -Preguntó Jack- no podremos hacer todo eso en un día.

-Bueno, tenemos mis haditas, los yetis, Grim y Sandman pueden hacer bastantes cosas a la vez. -Le respondió ella.

-Pero de todos modos necesitaremos más que eso, -dije yo- Necesitaremos más ayuda.

-¿Qué les parece Naty? -Preguntó Conejo.

-Eso sería solo una más. -Dijo Jack.

Sandy hizo una flore de arena, de la cual emergió algo como un hada, dejando a la flor sin pétalos, solo con un tallo.

-Te lo dije, -Le dijo Conejo a Jack, triunfante- Yo la iré a buscar.

Hizo un agujero debajo de sus pies y desapareció. Tooth se volteó hacia un yeti y le dijo que le avisara a Norte sobre la noticia. Momentos después, Norte salió como estaba antes (bastante antes): totalmente feliz.

-¿Qué esperamos? -Dijo él abrazando a Grim y Sandy- ¡Manos a la obra!

Todos subimos a distintos pisos y empezamos a arreglar las cosas; las mesas, los juguetes. Separamos los juguetes en las mesas, tenía muñecas robots, trenes, peluches, y todo tipo de juguetes que pasaran por la mente de cualquiera. En ese momento se abrió un agujero en el piso y salió Conejo, y una muchacha que debería tener unos veinte años, con un vestido de plantas, la piel tostada, ojos verdes y cabello marrón decorado con flores y una corona de flores blancas. Ella era la Madre Naturaleza.

-¡Naty! -La saludó Norte- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Un Conejo, -Respondió ella sonriendo- ¿Dónde empezamos?

-Por el principio, -Le dije yo inclinada en una de las barandas- Tenemos que arreglar este lugar y los juguetes. Espero que traigas compañía.

Ella sonrió y de las miles flores de su vestido y de su cabello salieron pequeñas haditas, con la forma y el color acorde a sus flores. Yo volví a lo que estaba haciendo, pero desde donde estaba se escuchaba la voz de Naty dándoles órdenes simples a sus "hadas-flores".

-Claveles y rosas, al primer piso, ayuden a Rachel y Jack. Elobarias, lavandas, con Grim y Sandy, tercer piso. Jazmines y Pilularias, el cuarto piso, con Norte. El resto, conmigo y Conejo.

La forma en la que daba órdenes no era agresiva, pero con la seguridad con la que las dictaba, parecía haber estado en un batallón. Cuando las hadas que Naty había dicho que vinieran, llegaron vieron a Jack y todas lanzaron chillidos y se escondieron. Jack comenzó a reír.

-Parece que hasta estoy en la lista negra de Naty. -Dijo él, yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Y siempre sostienes el récord. -Le dije yo cargando unos juguetes hacia una mesa- ¿No piensas hacer nada? Esto es importante.

-Dile eso a ellas. -El apuntó son su cayado hacia la baranda, donde todas las hadas se ocultaban tenebrosas.

-Sería inútil pedirle a Naty otras hadas, -Dije tomando más juguetes- tú maltratas a las flores como a mis alas en los inviernos.

-Bueno, perdón. -Dijo él con tono de irritación.

-Cállate y ayuda. -Le respondí igualmente irritada- No necesitas poderes para eso.

Naty apareció asomada en la baranda, y atravesando con la mirada a Jack.

-Frost... -Dijo ella, sentándose en la baranda.

-Nature... -Respondió Jack, sin moverse.

-¿No congelarás a nadie esta vez, verdad? -Preguntó Naty mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro que no... -Dijo, con un poco de dolor en su voz, recordando que no podía congelar nada por su falta de poderes.

Naty se relajó, notando lo que pasaba.

-Perdón... no quise... -Se disculpó ella.

-No hay problema, Naty. -Le respondió Jack.

Naty les hizo una señal a las hadas, con una sonrisa triste, y las hadas empezaron a ayudar, igual que Jack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rachel's POV**  
No se cuanto tiempo llevamos haciendo todos los arreglos, pero se que fueron muchas horas. Estando aquí dentro perdí la noción del tiempo, mi mente piensa que estamos a veintitrés de diciembre, pero yo se bien que no es así.  
-¡Rachel! ¡¿Podrías venir un momento?!  
La voz de Norte me distrajo de mis intentos por convencer a mi subconsciente de que era otro día. Dejé a un lado el pequeño tren que estaba pintando, y unas hadas de Naty se encargaron de terminar el trabajo. Norte estaba junto al Globo, y yo volé junto a él.  
-Ven, Cupido, -Me dijo poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros y dirigiéndome hacia su oficina- quiero mostrarte algo.  
La verdad odiaba que me llamaran así, prefería simplemente mi nombre... pero preferí no decir nada. cuando llegamos a su oficina, el cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la pequeña sala que yo identifiqué como la sala en la que me había entregado los materiales para mis flechas hace unos cuantos años. Yo no me movía, había una escultura de hielo en una esquina. Parecía un hermoso castillo de hielo. Me acerqué, y era definitivamente un castillo de hielo, estaba delicadamente hecho; se veía tan... real. Acerqué mi mano a uno de los banderines de hielo que coronaba una de las torres y cuando mis dedos lo rozaron, sentí que Norte volvía a entrar y alejé mi mano y me giré. Él tenía en sus manos un hermoso carcaj y un arco hermoso, también. Yo los miré desde mi posición.  
-¿Qué esperas? -Me dijo Norte con una gran sonrisa y tendiéndome el carcaj y el arco- Son tuyos. pensábamos regalartelos entre todos para cuando cumplieras quinientos años. Pero supongo que la ocasión y los problemas nos llevan a adelantarnos un par de años.  
Tomé el carcaj, tenía una cantidad de flechas, pero esas flechas no se parecían en nada a las que yo tenía; más bien: eran idénticas a las que había encontrado cuando llegamos. Las flechas eran diferenciadas por el color del material, como aquella. Pero ninguna parecía tener el mismo tono de la que había encontrado. Pero había algo que sí tenía el mismo tono que la flecha: el arco.  
-Gracias. -Fue lo único que llegué a decir.  
-De nada, Cupido. Ahora, puedes volver al trabajo. -Me dijo él muy feliz y cruzándose de brazos.  
Yo le devolví una sonrisa y salí del lugar con dos arcos, dos carcaj y aproximadamente de treinta y cinco a cuarenta flechas. Los arcos los tenía en un hombro, por lo tanto solo cargaba en mis manos un carcaj. Subí al primer piso, donde seguían trabajando y Jack estaba mirando, otra vez. No le puedo decir algo como: "¡No has hecho nada!", por que sí había hecho algunas cosas. Así que tuve que buscar otra cosa.  
-Volviendo a hacer nada, ¿no? -Él, que estaba mirando a unas haditas pintar una casita de madera, giró su cabeza hacia mi.  
Me quité mi antiguo carcaj y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Al no tenerlo en mi cintura sentía un espacio vacío. Tomé el otro, y cuando me lo iba a poner, unas manos me rodearon por atrás y tomaron mis manos que sostenían el nuevo carcaj.  
-¿Te ayudo? -Dijo una voz en mi oído.  
Yo dejé que las manos de Jack tomaran mi carcaj y me lo ajustaran en la cintura. Después sus manos quedaron en mi cintura, abrazándome. Segundos después había corrido mi cabello a un lado y sentí sus fríos labios en mi cuello. Me giré hacia él y le di un suave beso en sus labios, llevando mis manos hacia su cuello. Él me hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás y consiguió apresarme contra la baranda, y sacó sus manos de mi cintura y las colocó en la baranda. Nos miramos a los ojos un momento, para después darme un beso profundo y largo. Cuando nos separamos, vi sobre su hombro las haditas que se habían volteado para ver la escena.  
-¿No te sientes observado? -Le pregunté murmurando.  
Él giró su cabeza, y al mismo tiempo, todas las haditas volvieron a sus trabajos, pero mirándonos de reojo. Está es una fuerza aún mayor que las otras veces. parece que cuanto más grandes son las "muestras de afecto" más fuerza tengo. Jack me dejó ir, la verdad es que no quería que se fuera, pero era incómodo que las hadas de Naty nos miraran tanto. De los millones y millones de hadas, seguramente las que ella nos mandó son las más románticas. Pasaron más horas, y seguíamos trabajando; y Jack seguía rondándome. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿Por qué ahora?  
Faltaban muy poquitos juguetes, lo estábamos por lograr. Una hada-clavel estaba terminando de pintar el techo de un trensito, y el resto de las hadas miraban esperando que terminara. Esa era una pintura que secaba enseguida, por lo tanto, nadie intentó distraer al hada. Cuando termino todas parecieron aplaudir, y la que estaba pintando, levantó los brazos.  
-¡Ya terminamos por aquí! -Gritó Naty desde el cuarto piso.  
-¡Nosotros también! -Grité yo.  
Sandman y Grim se asomaron a la baranda y levantaron los pulgares, también habían terminado.  
-Por aquí tampoco hay nada más que hacer. -Dijo Norte, acompañado por Tooth- ¡Creo que es hora de repartir!  
-¿Ya es la noche del veinticuatro? -Le pregunté a Jack.  
-Si, -Respondió él- es por eso que no debes trabajar tan duro, si hasta pierdes la noción del tiempo.  
Levanté una ceja, ¿de verdad, enserio? ¿Jack Frost diciéndome eso? Si, estoy más que enterada que él no hace demasiadas cosas... pero que me dijiera algo así nunca lo esperé. Todos bajamos a la planta principal, Norte nos dio las gracias por todo lo que hicimos por él, y que sin nosotros no hubiera habido Navidad, y otras cosas más.  
-... Y creo que sería mejor que nos dividamos el trabajo, terminaremos antes en la noche. -Decía Norte- Naty, Conejo; ustedes irán a Europa y a Oceanía. -Ambos asintieron- Jack, Rachel; ustedes a América. -Nosotros nos miramos y nos sonreímos- Grim, Sandy, a ustedes les toca Asia. Tooth y yo iremos a África.

**En la Guarida de Hit y Pitch...**  
**Sin POV**  
-El portal no se abre. -Dijo Pitch de forma amenazante hacia Hit a través del espejo- ¿Qué sentido tiene que tengas esa cosa si no se abre?  
-Tranquilo. -Dijo ella examinando la esfera- Ya veré como hacerla funcionar. Es una pena que no veas como esta vez no hay Navidad.  
Ella se recostó sobre uno de sus brazos contra el Globo que tenían, y con su mano libre empezó a lanzar hacia arriba la bola de nieve y a volver a atraparla.  
-Sabes, sigo teniendo progresos, -Dijo ella, blandiendo el cayado de Jack- ¿Tú cuanto estuviste para hacer esto?  
Pitch gruñó por lo bajo, su aprendiz acababa de superarlo. Hit sonrió triunfalmente.  
-Te recuerdo, Hit, querida: una de tus principales misiones es sacarme de aquí. -Pitch intentaba hacer que Hit bajara de sus nubes negras.  
-Sí, es verdad -respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- Pero aún debo encontrar la manera de que esto funcione.  
-Recuerda que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.  
-Lo tomaré en cuenta. -Dijo ella en un tono despreocupado.  
La verdad no le importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera Pitch. Mientras dejara de molestarla, estaría bien para ella.  
-Ah, y... Hit... -Le dijo Pitch, ella estaba de espaldas a él, dispuesta a cerrar el espejo con la mano en alto, pero giró su cabeza- Me harías un gran favor si no dañas a la Madre Naturaleza, ella me recuerda a alguien; y los está ayudando.  
-¿Y tú me pides que no la mate? -Ella bajo su mano y el espejo se cerró.

**MUCHAS Horas después...** **Y en alguna parte de América Latina**  
Jack y Rachel daban vueltas entre los tejados de las casas. Recién habían terminado de pasar por México y las islas centroamericanas, y Rachel andaba con suerte, por que tenía mucha energía, la suficiente para poder cargar con la mayoría de las cosas. Aunque había algo que le sorprendía enormemente: Jack hacía como si nada hubiera pasado. Y la verdad eso le preocupaba, lo vigilaba bien de cerca por si algo le pasaba en cualquier momento.  
-Bien, -Dijo él, agotado sentándose sobre un tejado- Eso fue Norteamérica, todavía nos queda medio continente.  
-Es menos que antes. -Le respondió Rachel, comenzando a sentir el calor del verano.- ¿No te preocupa que sea verano en la otra mitad?  
-Estaré bien. -Él se puso de pie, y ambos siguieron con su travesía.  
Rachel era la que llevaba la bolsa, por si acaso. Y veinte países, apenas unas lluvias y cuarenta grados de calor después, Rachel sentía que el calor la mataba. Tampoco andar de chaqueta era una de las mejores ideas, por suerte usaba shorts. Por fin, el último país. Solo unos regalos más...  
-Ese era el último. -Dijo Jack. Y fue como la liberación más grande para Rachel.  
-¡Al fin! -Dijo Rachel levantando los brazos.  
Se giró para ver un reloj, las tres de la mañana. Se paró en frente de un ventilador, y dejó que el viento de la máquina la refrescara un poco. Pero había algo todavía más frío, un cuerpo que se posicionó detrás de ella, ¿Cómo podía seguir tan frío con este calor?  
-¿Podemos darnos una última vuelta por Latinoamérica? -Le pidió, con muy pocas ganas de moverse de su posición.  
-Claro, ¿Para qué? -Le preguntó rodeándola por la cintura.  
-Por que estoy muriendo por el calor, y quisiera darme un baño en uno de los tantos ríos que tiene este continente.  
-Entonces, vamos.

**Jack's POV**  
Estábamos en un lugar bastante suburbano, no sería tan difícil encontrar algún pequeño lago. Encontramos uno unos cuántos kilómetros más adelante un lago rodeado por una cantidad de plantas y árboles, Rachel se acercó a la orilla, dejó el arco en el suelo y se estaba sacando el carcaj cuando me miró como esperando algo.  
-¿Qué? -Le pregunté, la verdad no sabía que me quería decir.  
-¿Es que piensas quedarte mirando? ¡Voltéate! -Me dijo. Claro, soy un idiota.  
Me di vuelta, pero después de un momento me entró uno duda: ¿Cómo se sacaba la chaqueta y la camiseta con esas alas? Estuve un par de segundos entre la duda de si girarme a mirar, pero mandé todo al diablo y giré mi cabeza. No sabía si arrepentirme por lo que veía... pero definitivamente cambié de opinión un segundo después: La chaqueta y la camiseta de Rachel estaban en el suelo, junto a su arco, su carcaj y sus zapatos. Solo tenía puesto su sostén y sus shorts negros. Me quedé mirándola mientras veía que se bajaba los shorts, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, se había puesto el cabello a un lado, por lo tanto veía totalmente su espalda... se veía tan suave. Además, ¿Por qué nunca noté que tenía tantas curvas? Sus piernas se veían tan largas... sus brazos fueron hacia su espalda, para desabrochar sus sostén. Me quedé de piedra; cuando se lo estaba por quitar, su cabeza se giró apenas, y antes de que me viera con las manos en la masa y terminara metido en un problema del que me costaría salir, me giré, y no me moví hasta que escuché que se sumergía en el agua. Cuando salió del agua, tenía la suerte de que siguiera dándome la espalda. La seguí mirando, la verdad, nunca me había sonrojado pero supuse que en ese momento estaría más rojo que un tomate. Pero cometí un error, grave... y me di cuenta cuando la escuché gritándome y sumergiéndose en el agua rodeada con sus brazos.  
-¡JACK FROST! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡DATE VUELTA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO, AHORA!  
Nunca la había escuchado tan enfadada, así que mejor me di vuelta. La escuché salir del agua, y otra vez su voz:  
-¡No te gires!  
En mi defensa, levanté mis brazos.  
-Perdón... -Le dije, en un intento de disculpa momentos después.  
-Cállate, -Dijo ella pasando junto a mí, y esta vez solo tenía la camiseta que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta, una camiseta gris con mangas hasta los codos y algo desgarrada en la parte de abajo- nunca pensé que fuera tan pervertido como para espiarme.  
Definitivamente, no vería a Rachel con los mismos ojos nunca más.


	14. Chapter 14

**Naty's POV**

Me gusta Oceanía. No era la favorita de mis plantas, pero ni tanto de mis animales ahora... antes lo era. Ahora, simplemente me alegro de que al menos unos pocos humanos se preocupen por mantenerlos donde pertenecen. Pero, los niños de este lugar... en casi todas partes piden lo mínimo, cuando merecen mucho más. De esa forma, este lugar es hermoso. No hacía mucho habíamos terminado de repartir con Conejo.

-¡Naty! -Me distrajo la voz de Conejo, que estaba a mi lado- ¿Una carrera hasta el Polo?

Yo no vuelo, ni tengo túneles ni nada demasiado complicado: yo corro, con una velocidad sobrehumana, obviamente, además de tener la fuerza para saltar de árbol en árbol, balancearme entre las ramas y obviamente trepar. Me puse en posición para la carrera y así poder salir disparada.

-En sus marcas, listos... -Salí corriendo, pero un par de pasos después dije:- ¡Ya!

Escuché un "¡Tramposa!" medio perdido en el aire, y seguí mi camino. Ya unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante, cerca de alguna ciudad, unos pozos empezaron a aparecer debajo de mis pies. Si, era plena isla, con algún que otro bosque, aunque eso no importara y saltaba todos los pozos, muy divertido de parte de Conejo. Pero cuando salté uno de los pozos, otro apareció debajo de mis pies sin poder darme tiempo de hacer una pirueta para esquivarlo, y caí dentro. Por reflejo grité, y la caída seguía. Cuando por fin dejé e caer fue una caída seca, y rodé hasta alguna parte. Me puse de pie, me dolió un poco la caída, pero empecé a sacarme las manchas de polvo.

-Ja, ja, Conejo, que... -Empecé a decir yo, hasta que noté donde estaba parada- ... divertido.

Levanté mi cabeza, estaba en la guarida de Hit y Pitch. Mi primera reacción fue ocultarme, pero cuando vi que definitivamente era la única en ese lugar, examiné el lugar. Algo llamó poderosamente mi atención cerca de la réplica del Globo que ellos tenían: el cayado de Jack. Miré hacia el techo y al rededor del lugar, mirando hacia dónde saltar mientras tomaba impulso. Vi una gran saliente no muy lejos... o lo que se considere "no muy lejos" para mí y salté hasta allí. Ahora solo me quedaba saltar hasta el gran lugar donde estaba el Globo, me puse en el borde más alejado, tomé carrera y salté. En el aire fueron necesarias dos piruetas (que en realidad son simples giros con los que tomo impulso, como si fuera otro salto), y entonces me encontraba a unos metros del Globo. Caminé lentamente, mirando hacia todas partes y alerta, por si aparecía Hit. Cuando estaba a un par de pasos, di esos pasos rápidamente, tomé el cayado y volví unos pasos atrás, esperando una trampa. Nada ocurrió. Pero cuando tomé el cayado, un frío recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía que entregarlo rápido. Me volteé, y una voz sonó a mis espaldas.

-Naty, tanto tiempo sin verte... -Me quedé petrificada y giré mi cabeza, seguida por el resto de mi cuerpo. En una especie de espejo de humo, estaba la imagen de Pitch, que definitivamente me hablaba a mí.

Lo único que pude hacer, petrificada como estaba, fue dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Y caí en otro pozo, pero este parecía más un túnel de Conejo. Agarré con fuerza el cayado de Jack, y dejé que el túnel me llevara, esperando que me llevara al Polo.

**Volviendo a algún lugar de América Latina.**

**Sin POV**

Jack y Rachel estaban sentados en el tejado de una casa, algo distanciados, mientras veían como unas pocas personas locas seguían lanzando fuegos artificiales. El cabello de Rachel seguía mojado, aún el calor del lugar no secaba su cabello. Una mujer en la casa de enfrente salió por la ventana gritando que dejaran de tirar fuegos artificiales, que era tal hora de la madrugada, bla, bla, bla. Jack estaba recostado contra la chimenea de su casa, pero Rachel estaba mirando en otra dirección, y abrazando sus piernas. Se giró a mirar a Jack, hacía tiempo no decía nada. Lo encontró como había estado cuando se sentaron: con una de sus piernas flexionadas y uno de sus brazos sobre ella. Pero su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

-Jack... ¿Estás bien? -Murmuró Rachel acercándose a él.

No tuvo respuesta. Asustada se acercó más a él, y tomó su cabeza, intentando hacer que la mirara. Pero se llevó una sorpresa: su piel no estaba tan fría como antes.

-Jack... ¡Jack! ¿Me escuchas? -Le dijo ella, esperando una respuesta.

-Rachel... -Jack le respondió en un leve susurro, eso hizo que Rachel respirara un poco. Pero no acababa ahí.

-Tenemos que llevarte al Polo. Rápido.

Cómo pudo, Rachel puso un brazo de Jack sobre sus hombros, y pasó su brazo por su cintura. Sin dudar, comenzó a volar, dirigiéndose hacia el Polo. El viaje fue más largo de lo que los dos esperaban, Jack se desvanecía cada vez más, y eso desesperaba a Rachel, que intentaba ir cada vez más rápido. Cuando llegó, estaba agotada. Al entrar estaban Norte, Tooth y Conejo. Se quedaron mirando un segundo cuando ambos entraron, pero cuando Rachel cayó de rodillas por el cansancio, fueron a ayudarlos.

-¿Qué le pasó a Jack? -Preguntó Tooth.

-Está débil. -Respondió Rachel, jadeando.

-Rachel, ¿Porqué tu cabello está tan mojado? -Le preguntó Norte.

-Es una larga historia. -Respondió ella, y se acercó a Jack, que había caído de sus brazos como una bolsa de papas. Pasó su mano por su mejilla.- Jack... Jack, ¿Me escuchas?

En ese momento, un agujero enorme apareció en el piso, y segundos después, apareció Naty disparada, que cayó con su trasero en el piso. Conejo fue el primero en girarse, y sorprenderse al ver lo que Naty llevaba en sus manos. Ayudó a Naty a ponerse de pie.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -Le preguntó.

-Es algo extraño de explicar... -Le respondió poniéndose de pie.- ¿Y aquí que pasó?

-Llegas justo a tiempo.

Naty caminó hacia dónde estaba Jack, y Rachel giró su cabeza hacia ella y Naty le tendió el cayado de Jack. Rachel lo tomó, y lo puso en la mano de Jack. Todos miraban atentamente, esperando una reacción de Jack. Fueron los cinco segundos más largos para todos, hasta que Jack abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente, tomando con fuerza el cayado.

-Jack, ¿Qué pasó? -Le preguntó Norte

Rachel ayudó a Jack a incorporarse, y se puso de pie apoyado en su cayado.

-No lo sé... -Dijo él- Sólo recuerdo... -miró a Rachel con una media sonrisa, dejando bien claro lo que recordaba. Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de forma amenazadora.- que estábamos sentados en un tejado, y me empezaba sentir cada vez peor. -Rachel bajó sus brazos, pero con su mirada le dijo: "No creas que así de fácil te libras de esta".

**En la Guarida de Hit y Pitch**

Hit ya se había enterado de que habían entrado para robarle el cayado de Jack. Y la reacción de Hit no fue precisamente agradable: gritaba, daba mil vueltas enloquecida por su enojo, lanzaba cosas e incluso hacia que el lugar temblara hasta sus cimientos... si tenían.

-¡Tú viste cuando vino! -Gritó ella hacia Pitch, agitando sus brazos. Pitch la miraba con total indiferencia a través del espejo.

-¿Ahora quién supera a quién, querida? -Le dijo con excesiva tranquilidad.

Hit lanzó un grito de ira, alzó sus manos y cuando las bajó en puños, ondas de humo negro que salieron de ella, hicieron temblar el lugar. La imagen de Pitch miró hacia arriba, como si estuviera viendo el techo del lugar, después la miró a ella.

-Será mejor que te calmes un poco, ¿No crees? Destruirás este lugar, _cielo._

_"Cielo"_. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Hit, quién con su cara en una horrible mueca de odio dio cuatro zancadas y tomó el espejo en ambas manos y lo alzó.

-¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE QUIERES SALIR DE ESE LUGAR! -Gritó ella a Pitch- ¡ASÍ QUE MEJOR ERES TÚ EL QUE CIERRA SU MALDITA BOCA!

Lo lanzó hacia un lado con toda su fuerza, pero el espejo quedó flotando, de todos modos, no era su intención romperlo. Pitch esperó esa reacción de parte de Hit, ella se dejaba llevar mucho. Le dio la espalda, puso sus manos en su espalda, cerradas en puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos eran blanquísimos, y se dejaba notar en su piel grisácea.

-¿Has terminado? -Pitch amaba hacerle eso.

La cara que lo miró no parecía de Hit, era mucho más... bien, era como te podrías imaginar a una mujer mucho más que enfadada de cabellos negros y opacos con una textura como el humo, piel gris, ojos amarillos, labios negros y cejas finas.

-Oh, ya entiendo... -Dijo Hit, un poco más calmada- ya sé quién fue. Pero nunca entenderé por que la cubres tanto.

-No es asunto tuyo. -Ahora era Pitch el que levantaba la voz.

-¿Quién tiene que calmarse ahora, cielo? -El tono que usó en la última palabra era puramente irónico. Ella volvió a su estado de loca-llena-de-odio, le dio un fuerte manotazo al espejo, y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -Demandó Pitch.

-¡A saldar una cuenta! ¡Nadie se mete con mis planes! -Y diciendo eso desapareció.

**En el Polo Norte.**

Todos notaron la gigante estela de humo que cruzó el lugar, pero apenas les dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando vieron que se había dirigido directamente hacia Naty y la había levantado por el cuello. Ella solo había lanzado un pequeño grito cuando sus pies flotaban, y llevó sus manos a la mano que la sostenían del cuello para poder liberarse.

-¡Tú...! ¡Maldita! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mis planes?! -Después de gritarle, la lanzó fuertemente hacia una pared.

Naty chocó contra la pared y cayó pesadamente al piso, parecía inconsciente. Hit se lanzaba de nuevo hacia ella, en pleno vuelo, Jack hizo que el humo que iba detrás de ella se congelara, pero ella llegó a tiempo para agarrarla por el cuello, totalmente inmóvil, menos por el brazo que había alcanzado a Naty y la había vuelto a levantar por los aires. El boomerang de Conejo la golpeó en el brazo, haciendo que Naty callera otra vez al piso. Hit no se daba por vencida, y una rápida estela de humo con forma de mano se dirigía hacia Naty, pero no llegó muy lejos cuando una flecha de plomo de Rachel la estampó contra el piso. Antes de poder pensarlo, un golpe de Tooth le cortó el aire a Hit. Conejo ayudó a Naty a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien. -Dijo ella llevándose una mano al cuello.

-Esto... ¡No acabará aquí! -Gritó Hit y desapareció.

-Creo que se enfadó por que le quité el cayado de Jack. -Dijo Naty.

-Quizá solo esté un poco enfadada... -Le dijo Jack poniendo su cayado en su hombro.

-No creo que sea de las mejores ideas que vuelvas a hacer algo parecido. -Le dijo Rachel sacando su flecha del piso con cuidado para no estropearla.

-Por ahora, pienso que la mejor idea es salir de este tema. -Les dijo Naty.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Le preguntó Tooth preocupada.

-No quiero parecer cobarde... pero, la verdad, no se qué más pueda hacer aquí más que traer problemas. Así que creo que la mejor decisión es que vuelva a donde estaba.

Nadie la cuestionó. En cierto modo, ella tenía razón, además, esa batalla no era totalmente de ella.

-¿Al Amazonas? -Le preguntó Conejo.

-Si. -Respondió Naty. Ella chifló y todas sus hadas-flores volvieron a su lugar- Ha sido un placer, Guardianes -dijo en el borde del pozo que Conejo le había abierto.- ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! -Dijo sacando una bolsita de tela marrón y lanzándosela a Rachel, quien la atrapó con ambas manos y la abrió. La bolsita contenía pequeños cristales en un tono entre violáceo y rosado. Estaban en forma triangular y afilado, listos para ser colocados en la punta de una flecha- Necesitarás más que una flecha de platino, Rachel. Te ahorré el trabajo de que las tuvieras que tallar y afilar. Ahora sí, me voy.

-Espero que la próxima vez que te veamos sea por que te eligió el Hombre en la Luna como Guardiana. -Le dijo Norte. Ella sonrió.

-Yo también espero que así sea. -Ella saltó hacia el pozo, que la dirigiría hacia el Amazonas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sin POV**  
Segundos después de que Naty se hubiese ido, llegaron Sandy y Grim. Lo primero que hicieron, al no ver rastro de Naty ni de sus hadas, fue a preguntar por ella. Tooth les explicó por que se había tenido que ir. Sandy pareció bastante relajado, pero Grim quedó paralizada un segundo y se giró hacia Sandy, haciendo varios signos de arena azul sobre su cabeza.  
-¡Tiene razón! -Dijo Tooth, llevándose las manos a la cara en una expresión de miedo.- ¡Hit puede volver, y esta vez no podremos ayudar a Naty!  
-¿Dices que se quiso proteger, y solamente se guió sola hacia una trampa? -Preguntó Jack- Siempre la creí mucho más inteligente.  
-No digas eso, -Le dijo Rachel- seguro que no tenía ni la más mínima idea.  
- Grim tiene razón: -Intervino Norte- es probable que Hit la ataque, lo siento en mi panza.  
-¿Y Bien? -Dijo Conejo abriendo un túnel enfrente de todos- ¿La vamos a ayudar o nos quedaremos aquí pensando en toda la razón que tiene Grim? -Ignorando al resto de los guardianes, saltó al túnel.  
-No pienso volar sola hasta allí... Ni saltar al túnel. -Dijo Rachel, mirando al resto de los Guardianes.  
-¡Todos al trineo! -Dijo Norte y todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el trineo.  
En cuestión de minutos, todos estaban en el Amazonas, buscando rastro de Naty. Sandy estaba inclinado en el borde del trineo, cuando vio una sombra negra moverse entre los árboles. Sandy tocó el hombro de Rachel y le apuntó entre los árboles, ella corrió hasta ver si veía algo. De pronto, una pequeña hada rosada y con unas enormes alas apareció rápidamente y se escondió en el carcaj de Rachel. Ella se asomó aún más, y vio uno de los dragones de humo acercándose a al trineo.  
-¡Norte! -Gritó Rachel.  
Pero era demasiado tarde cuando el dragón golpeó el trineo, y Sandy y Rachel fueron lanzados hacia atrás.  
-Hit llegó antes... -Logró decir Norte mientras intentaba estabilizar el trineo- Hay que encontrar a Naty cuanto antes.  
Rachel sacó de su carcaj una flecha de plomo, y cuando vio al dragón acercarse disparó. Para su terrible sorpresa, la flecha no le hizo nada. No como había pasado en la sala del Globo, que la sombra de Hit había quedado claramente estampada contra el piso, con la flecha clavada. Al ver como la flecha atravesaba al dragón, y él seguía su camino, Rachel quedó paralizada, con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo como el dragón se acercaba a ella. Entonces una ráfaga de hielo distrajo al dragón y lo hizo tomar otra dirección. Unas palabras vinieron a la mente de Rachel: "Necesitarás más que una flecha de platino..." Y ahí fue cuando Rachel reaccionó.  
-¡Jack! ¡distráelo, tengo una idea! -Dijo ella mientras levantaba vuelo.  
-¿Qué harás? -Le preguntó Jack siguiéndola con la mirada.  
-¡Sólo hazlo!  
Rachel metió una de sus manos en el carcaj, buscando la bolsa que Naty le había dado antes de irse, el hada que se había ocultado en su carcaj supo lo que buscaba y le dio una de las puntas de flecha de cristal. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de subirse al dragón... o al menos herirlo. Rachel esquivaba el dragón, y cuando intentaba herirlo, éste intentaba atacarla. Pero un látigo de arena dorada tomó al dragón por el cuello, haciéndolo girar bruscamente, mirando hacia el trineo. El dragón forcejeaba, mientras Sandy, Grim y Tooth intentaban mantenerlo con la guardia baja mientras rugía. Rachel se acercó al dragón velozmente y le clavó el cristal en el cuello, el dragón se esfumó como el humo que era dando un último rugido, haciendo desaparecer al pedazo de cristal con él. Sandy, Grim y Tooth calleron dentro del trineo, ya que no había nada con lo que hacer fuerza.  
-¡¿Qué esperan?! -Dijo una voz en el bosque que estaba debajo de ellos, era Conejo- ¡Ayúdenme a encontrar a Naty!  
-¡Eso es lo que estamos haciendo! -Le respondió Jack, bastante irritado.  
Tooth saltó del trineo, y empezó a volar, buscando rastro de Naty, seguida por los demás que fueron en distintas direcciones.

**Rachel's POV**  
Empezaba a buscarla en la espesura de la selva, pero era algo casi imposible. De repente, el hada-clavel que estaba en mi carcaj, voló enfrente de mi y me indicó que me detuviera poniendo su mano enfrente de mi, después apuntó hacia otra parte de la selva, y empezó a volar hacia allí, yo la seguí. Me llevó a un lugar medio perdido en la selva y empezó a bajar. Yo bajaba con ella hasta que vi un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Me acerqué, algo aterrorizada. Era Naty, y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Cuando puse mis pies en el suelo, llegó Conejo. El hada de Naty se colocó en su frente y la tocó suavemente, después se llevó sus manitos a su cara, y su espalda se movía de arriba a abajo como si estuviera llorando. La tomé entre mis manos, y ella se voló pesadamente hasta mi carcaj. El cuerpo de Naty estaba boca arriba, parecía haber caído de un gran árbol, y tenía la apariencia de una planta seca: su piel era más bien tirando a dorado, al igual que su cabello marrón, era un tono enfermizo entre esos dos colores. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos estaban abiertos y ya no eran verdes como las plantas, si no dorados, vidriosos y miraban un punto perdido sobre ella. Miré sus brazos algo extendidos, y vi algunas flores secas a su alrededor, y las flores de su cabello y su vestido estaban tan secas como ella parecía estarlo. No tenía muchas ganas de ver la cara de Conejo, me incliné hacia Naty y, súbitamente, sus ojos se giraron hacia mí. Me eché hacia atrás, y volví a ver sus ojos vidriosos, que me pedían ayuda.  
-Está viva. -Le dije a Conejo girándome.  
Él se acercó rápidamente hacia Naty, quién lo miró de la misma forma que me miró a mí. Conejo la tomó en brazos y se giró hacia mí mientras me ponía de pie.  
-Avísale a los demás, yo la llevaré al Polo. -Y después saltó a uno de sus túneles.  
El hada asomó su cabeza fuera de mi carcaj, parecía seguir llorando, lo entendía, yo había sentido algo parecido.  
-Tranquila, -Le dije- Naty estará bien.  
Ella me devolvió una sonrisa triste, y yo volé a buscar a los otros Guardianes. Cuando localicé a Norte, le grité levantando mi mano.  
-¡La encontramos! ¡Conejo la esta llevando al Polo!  
Entonces, sentí eso de nuevo. Eso que creí que no volvería a sentir en mucho tiempo, pero todo había ido demasiado bien como para que no me pasara de vuelta. Esa sensación de que algo me atraviesa por la espalda, esa sensación que me indicaba que estaba perdiendo fuerza. Aquí vamos devuelta. Sentí las ramas contra mi espalda tres segundos después de sentir esa sensación de que estaba suspendida en el aire, y sabía que estaba cayendo. Las ramas me arañaban las piernas, mientras yo intentaba protegerme lo más que podía. Pero a unos tres metros del suelo, algo me mantuvo totalmente suspendida, era como una especie de colchón. Me giré y ví debajo de mí una cantidad de arena dorada que me mantenía suspendida. Se empezó a levantar, y me llevó hasta al trineo. Cuando salté dentro le agradecí a a Sandy, e hicimos el viaje hacia el Polo devuelta.  
Cuando llegamos, Conejo seguía con Naty en brazos, y ella seguía con ese color de piel enfermizo, que la hacía parecer una planta en descomposición. Tooth voló rápidamente y le tocó la cabeza a Naty.  
-Naty... ¿Que te han hecho? -Le dijo preocupada.  
-E-ella... -Dijo Naty, en un tono de voz gastado y que casi no se escuchaba. Todos nos acercamos a ella para escuchar lo que decía, y el hada que estaba en mi carcaj, voló hasta posarse cerca de ella- Ha... Ha averiguado... c-como abrir el por...tal para liberar a Pitch. No... que... quería decir nada, -Su voz se escuchaba como un sollozo- P-pero ella me... amenazó con matar... a... a todas... mis flores.  
Una pequeña lágrima pareció caer de uno de sus ojos.

**En la Guarida de Pitch y Hit.**  
**Sin POV**  
-Pitch... -Canturreó Hit- adivina lo que averigüe... -Dijo sacudiendo la bola de nieve.  
-¡Te dije que no le hicieras daño! -Le escrutó Pitch, señalándola con el dedo índice.  
-¿Y qué? No morirá, -Le respondió, volteándose, y después añadió por lo bajo:- No ahora.  
-¡Hit! ¡Sácame de aquí!  
-¿Te parece que con tu muy reciente amenaza te sacaré? -puso su codo sobre el Globo, usándolo como punto de apoyo- Ahora dime: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Nature?  
Pitch suspiró, no podía creer que se estaba rindiendo ante su aprendiz.  
-Bien, Nature me recuerda a la hija que tuve cuando era humano, Seraphina. ¿Feliz?  
Algo pareció conectarse en la cabeza de Hit, una voz de un niño, seguida por la de una niña: _"Ven mamá, ¡vamos a jugar!"_. Ella no había olvidado su vida anterior, la recordaba perfectamente, sabía perfectamente la razón por la que estaba ahí.

* * *

**N/A: **perdón por llegar tan tarde! pero es que estuve unos días en otra ciudad, y después no se me ocurrían demasiadas cosas para este cap. Pero mejor tarde que nunca! bueno, como se viene el 14, y es el cupleaños de Rachel yo tenía ganas de hacer un one-shot en el qe Jack le qiero hacer pasar un cumpleaños "inolvidable" y como no entraría muy bien en esta historia pensaba hacerlo aparte, si les gusta la idea avísenme en los comentarios, si no no lo escribo nada u.u bueno, saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sin POV**  
_*Flashback modo: on*_  
Heather Carver había sido una mujer normal. Había tenido una familia estable, y básicamente no tenía de que preocuparse, tuvo dos hermosos hijos, un niño y una niña. En su vida todo iba bien, hasta que bastantes años después de casarse su marido empezaba a comportarse extraño. Hasta que una noche había hecho algo imperdonable, le había sacado lo más importante en su vida. La justicia no quería tomar su caso, por que era una mujer la que acusaba. Y ella, que nunca había sido específicamente de esas mujeres que se echaban a llorar, cobró justicia por su propia cuenta. Y ahí fue cuando la justicia la condenó por asesinato, a ella, que sólo había hecho lo que la dichosa "justicia" no había querido hacer, por que aquél hombre con el que se había casado era alguien importante.  
Hit había despertado (hace aproximadamente quinientos cincuenta años) colgada por cuello en una cuerda, y lo primero que hizo esa noche al descubrir que nadie la veía, fue volver a vengarse de todos aquellos que le habían negado su ayuda, uno por uno. Por sus hijos ya no podía hacer nada, no había vuelta atrás.  
_*Flasback modo: off*_

**En la guarida de Hit y Pitch**  
-Y dime, Hit -Le dijo Pitch, para intentar tranquilizarla-: ¿cómo se usa la bola de nieve?  
Ella sonrió, y le mostró la bola de nieve, y en su otra mano una enorme flor blanca con bordes rosados.  
-¿Reconoces esto? -Dijo levantando la flor- es la energía de tu querida Naty. Para abrir los portales básicamente necesito ser una Guardiana, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar, y ni pensemos en que uno de los Guardianes nos abra el portal; por lo tanto, aquí está el plan B.  
Pitch sonrió triunfalmente, pero Hit frunció el ceño.  
-Pero, ¿Qué te he dicho?... -Le dijo ella, tranquilamente- además, un tiempo más en el Olvido no te hará daño.  
La sonrisa de Pitch se borró de su cara, ahora era Hit la que sonreía.  
-¡Ese no era el trato, Hit! -Estalló Pitch, mirándola amenazadoramente.  
-¿Y qué? ¡Desde donde estas no me puedes hacer nada!  
-Como digas Hit, pero pasarás de ser humo a ser nada; ¿Recuerdas lo fácil que te vencieron cuando atacaste a Naty?  
Hit gruñó, y se volteó y dio unas cuantas zancadas, cuando estaba a punto de salir el lugar, lanzó con fuerza la bola de nieve al piso, abriendo el portal. Apenas segundos después, una mano la tomó por su casi intangible cabello y la jaló hacia atrás.  
-Estas rabietas no te volverán a pasar, ¿verdad, cielo? -Le dijo Pitch en su oído.  
-Ya veremos. -Le respondió entre dientes bastante más enfadada.

**En la casa de Rachel**  
Rachel no quería ver a Naty, le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado. Estaba pensando que le habría dicho Naty a Hit, obviamente sería más difícil preguntarle. Estaba de pie enfrente de la mesa donde armaba sus flechas, armando las flechas con los cristales que Naty le había dado, cuando una mano fría enredó sus dedos con los suyos.  
-¿Estás bien, Rachel? -Le preguntó Jack mientras la atraía hacia él.  
Ella dejó una de las flechas sobre la mesa, y lo abrazó poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Jack, él puso sus manos en la cintura de Rachel.  
-Naty me preocupa... siento como que está más vacía de lo que parece.  
-Tranquila, todo estará bien, -Le dijo Jack besando su cabeza- Conejo está cuidando a Naty... la cuida demasiado. -Jack no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la idea de todo lo que Conejo cuidaba a Naty.  
-Nunca entendí por qué... pero no importa, mientras alguien se preocupe enserio por ella.  
-¿Por qué tú no puedes?  
-Es que... nunca me imaginé a Naty así, como una flor totalmente marchita. Siento que no es ella la que está ahí, como te dije, que no hay nada, que está vacía...  
Jack levantó la cabeza de Rachel, para que lo mirara a los ojos, y le intentó dar un beso en los labios, pero ella se apartó un momento, recordando que aún debía vengarse por que la había espiado en el lago. Pero en ese momento, sintió la necesidad de besarlo, y dejó que la besara en su segundo intento.  
-Naty estará bien, ya verás. -Dijo él con su frente apoyada sobre la de Rachel.

**En el Polo**  
"Fui una idiota, una cobarde. De no haberle dicho estaría en el mismo estado, pero no con el peso de consciencia." Se pasaba recriminando mentalmente Naty, mientras estaba tirada en una cama, en la misma que Rachel había estado hace no tanto tiempo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba totalmente quieta si no fuera por ritmo lento en el que subía y bajaba su pecho mientras respiraba.  
-Naty... -Le dijo Conejo mientras sacudía su hombro, para que abriera los ojos- ¿Estás mejor?  
Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró, sus ojos ya no tenían un aspecto tan malo. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cara, tapándola.  
-Todo será mi culpa, -Dijo ella, empezando a sollozar- Hit liberará a Pitch... Volverá la Época Oscura por mi culpa, todo se destruirá por mi culpa. Por que fui demasiado estúpida, no debí habérselo dicho. ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba?! Era Hit, obviamente no iba a dejarme ir viva y coleando.  
-Naty, -Le dijo Conejo- ¿Qué pasó?  
-Estaba corriendo en la selva cuando ella apareció...

**Naty's POV**  
_*flasback modo: on*_  
Yo corría por la selva amazónica, por esa parte en la que es estrictamente ilegal cortar árboles. Si yo fuera como la pobre de Rachel, en este momento no estaría corriendo, si no arrastrándome; es horrible lo que hacen con el mundo que alguna vez fue hermoso y de cierto modo me pertenecía. Algo se atravesó en mi camino, golpeándome y haciéndome caer. Cuando estaba por poner de pie, Hit estaba enfrente de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, y por instinto me arrastré hacia atrás. Hit frunció el ceño y en un segundo me tenía agarrada por el cuello y levantada por los aires.  
-¿Qué quieres? -Le pregunté mientras luchaba con la mano firme que me tomaba por el cuello- ...¡Ya no me meteré en tu camino!  
-Quiero que me digas como abrir un portal con esto... -Hit me mostró la bola de nieve con su mano libre.  
-¡Tú nunca podrás... -sentí más presión en mi cuello, pero aún podía respirar- abrir un portal! ¡Debes ser una Guardiana!  
-¡Mientes! -Más presión en mi cuello, ahora si era difícil respirar- ¡Hace cien años una humana pudo abrir un portal! -Hit aflojó un poco su agarre, de modo que yo pudiera hablar.  
-Me refiero a... que no debes estar del lado de las Sombras... del lado de Pitch,... debes tener la fuerza de un Guardían.  
-Ya veo... -Dijo, su mirada bajando hacia mi cinturón en el que tenía lo que vendría a ser mi fuerza.  
Así como Jack tenía su cayado y Rachel a las personas que aún se amaran, yo tenía esa flor. Esa flor no tenía un hada, yo era básicamente esa hada.  
-¿Con qué la fuerza de un Guardián, eh?  
-¡Pero yo no soy Guardiana!  
-Pero tampoco estás del lado de Pitch...  
Hit me arrancó esa flor, y sentí lo que las plantas secas sienten, dificultad en su respiración y en la circulación de la sangre, lo que me llevaba a una gran debilidad. Hit me soltó, y sentí mi cuerpo estrellarse contra el suelo, secando el pasto y las plantas que tocaba.  
_*Modo Flashback: off*_

**Sin POV**  
-... Lo siento tanto... -Se lamentó Naty.  
-Naty, no fue tu culpa... -La intentó tranquilizar Conejo, era lo único que podía decirle.  
Un fuerte ruido que venía de la sala del Globo hizo que ambos se giraran hacia donde estaba la sala. Conejo volvió a mirar a Naty y ella lo miró a él.  
-No te muevas de aquí. -Le dijo, yendo hacia la puerta.  
Pero Naty se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
-Debes estar bromeando. -Ella se puso de pie- claro que voy hacia allí  
-Naty no estás...  
-Estoy en perfecto estado, -Le cortó dando un par de pasos, pero cayó de rodillas en el suelo.  
-Te quedarás aquí.  
-¡No! Ahora ayúdame a pararme.  
Conejo se acercó hacia ella y puso su brazo sobre su hombro, y la ayudó a pararse. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala del Globo.  
En la sala estaban Norte, Grimm, Sandy y Tooth; todos alertas esperando que alguno de los dos (Hit o Pitch) aparecieran. Segundos después, arena negra se esparció sobre el Globo, y Pitch apareció de pie sobre éste, acompañado por Hit, quien tenía una gran mueca de disgusto en su cara.  
-Es un placer volver a verlos a ver, Guardianes. Pero me temo que les falta Jack Frost. Y por lo que mi querida aprendiz me ha contado, -La mencionada puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos- también les falta Rachel Love. Vamos, no quiero que ellos no estén presentes en esta fiesta, llámenlos.  
Norte activó la alarma sin apartar los ojos de Pitch.

**En la casa de Rachel**  
Ambos se habían quedado así abrazados en silencio, hasta que Jack vio la Aurora Boreal y tocó suavemente la espalda de Rachel.  
-Rachel... -Le susurró, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.  
Rachel levantó su cabeza y siguió la mirada de Jack. Le tomó menos de un segundo reaccionar. Ambos se miraron.  
-Hit liberó a Pitch. -Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
Velozmente, Rachel tomó todas las flechas que había hecho (bastantes) y las metió en su carcaj. Y ambos salieron volando hacia el Polo.

* * *

**N/A: **adivinen que? EL 14 HAY ONE-SHOT! qe terminara siendo two-shot por que pienso hacerlo primero del punto de vista de Rachel y despues del punto de vista de Jack e.e o bueno, que sea lo que salga...

y en esta nota de la autora solo queria decirles eso, espero que les haya gustado esta cap, como vieron Hit liberó a Pitch, algun dia iba a pasar,

bueno, cuidense y saludos! -Luana


	17. Chapter 17

**sin POV**  
Rachel tenía una flecha ya cargada cuando entró al Polo con Jack. Él, lo primero que hizo al ver a Pitch acompañado por Hit, fue apuntarles con su cayado.  
-Jack Frost... -Dijo Pitch juntando sus manos- tanto tiempo sin verte. Cien años, si no recuerdo mal.  
-No es que haya estado esperando todo este tiempo para volver a verte. -Le respondió Jack sin bajar su cayado.  
-Y tú... -Se dirigió a Rachel que tenía el arco bajo, pero lo volvió a subir al escuchar a Pitch dirigirse a ella- debes ser Rachel Love.  
-No te acerques a ella. -Dijo Jack entre dientes, poniéndose enfrente de Rachel, pero ella igual podía apuntar sobre su hombro.  
-Jack, a mi no me importa tu novia, ya que ni siquiera es Guardiana no me importaría lo que pudiese hacer. Es Hit, -Pitch estiró su brazo hacia la mencionada- quien quiere encargarse de Rachel.  
-Como si destruirla fuera tan fácil. -Intervino Conejo- Creo que Hit lleva aproximadamente trescientos años...  
-Trescientos cincuenta... -Le corrijó Naty, que básicamente colgaba de Conejo.  
-Bien, trescientos cincuenta años, y ella esta ahí, de pie y apuntándote con una flecha, por si no lo has notado.  
-¡Nature! -exclamó Pitch, ocultando que le destrozaba verla así e ignorando a Conejo- te recordaba más verde...  
-¿Sabes a donde te puedes ir...? -Le dijo Naty, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo.  
-Lo sé perfectamente, -Después de todas esas veces en las que Hit se lo dijo, ya sabía como terminaba.  
Hit esgrimió burlonamente detrás de Pitch la flor de Naty. Rachel la identificó en el acto y apuntó hacia la mano de Hit. Pero si disparaba era muy probable que le devolvieran el golpe, y Jack estaba enfrente de ella; no podía disparar si sabía que el tiro lo iba a salir por la culata. Quizá podría... necesitaría tiempo para apuntar, pero podría hacerlo rápidamente. Respiró hondo y se movió a un lado, saliendo de la protección de Jack, y disparó hacia la mano de Hit. La flecha era una de las especiales que había hecho con los cristales rosados que le había dado Naty (eran las únicas flechas que había llevado), y parecían herir a Hit, ya que ella soltó la flor gruñendo. Su mano ahora tenía un tajo, puesto que Rachel no quería clavar la flecha, solo hacer que roce su mano para que la soltara. Al ver la flor en el piso, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a tomarla. Pero el que había respondido el golpe no había sido Hit, había sido Pitch, mientras Hit miraba el corte en su mano del que salía un espeso líquido negro. Pitch intentó atacarla con su arena negra, pero Jack fue lo suficientemente veloz para lograr defender a Rachel; y mientras Hit quería atacar un látigo dorado la tomó de su muñeca y tiró de ella, impidiéndole atacar. Rachel tomó la flor entre sus manos y miró hacia Hit y Pitch. Ambos le devolvieron el mismo tipo de mirada, una mirada de rencor, pero Pitch fue el primero en relajarse, mientras que Hit la miraba del mismo modo.  
-Bien, creo que tenemos que encargarnos de algo que requiere mucho más de nuestra atención. -Anunció Pitch, Hit empezó a mirar alternativamente a Pitch y Rachel, ahora con una ceja alzada y con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Qué? -Le murmuró, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.  
-No se tú, Hit, pero quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible. Vayamos al punto, la razón por la que me liberaste.  
Hit entendió, pero su expresión no cambiaba, ahora su mirada solo se posaba en él. Pitch tomó la mano sana de Hit.  
-Si nos disculpan, iremos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. -Diciendo eso desapareció llevándose consigo a Hit.  
Rachel corrió hacia Naty y le puso la flor en su cinturón. De a poco se pudo poner de pie, y su aspecto iba mejorando: su cabello se volvía más oscuro, recuperando el color madera; su piel también se oscurecía, volviendo a ser bronceada; sus ojos volvieron a esa tonalidad verde que era como las plantas y no eran vidriosos. Parecía que volvía a tener sangre... o savia, o lo que tuviera Naty en sus venas.  
-Vayamos a devolver a Pitch y a Hit a donde pertenecen. -Dijo Naty, demostrando que estaba totalmente bien.

**En alguna parte de la ciudad.**  
Pitch estiró sus brazos, contemplando la ciudad que solo tenía prendida las luces de la calle. Hit se acercó a él por detrás y se colocó a su lado.  
-Que bien se siente volver. -Dijo Pitch mientras volvía a bajar sus brazos- Hit, has hecho un buen trabajo, pero perdiste el toque en los últimos días.  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque él no la pudiera ver por que estaba de espaldas, hasta que se giró hacia ella.  
-Me refiero a que al final, cielo, solo uno de nosotros podrá gobernar.  
Pitch se acercó tanto a ella que sus caras quedaban bastante juntas, pero eso hacia sentir a Hit pequeña, puesto que en realidad su altura iba por unos cinco centímetros por debajo del hombro de Pitch.  
-Ese no era el trato, Pitch Black. -Le dijo Hit entre dientes.  
-¿Y qué, Hitter? ¡Desde donde estarás no me podrás hacer nada!... -Hubo una pausa, y Pitch rio macabramente- Mándale mis saludos a Pandora, _cielo._  
Ambos giraron sus cabezas al ver algo por el rabillo del ojo: el trineo. Ambos se volvieron a mirar amenazantes. Hit hizo aparecer sus dragones de humo negro y Pitch hizo aparecer a sus caballos de arena negra, y les ordenaron a las criaturas que fueran a atacar el trineo.  
-Que el mejor gane. -Sentenció Hit, y siguió a sus dragones.  
Pitch la siguió, de todas formas el trineo estaba algo lejos.  
Tooth divisó a lo lejos una especie de nube intensamente negra y alertó a los demás, que se prepararon para atacar. Norte dejó el trineo en uno de los edificios y todos se bajaron. Conejo y Naty saltaron de edificio en edificio, Sandy se puso a flotar con su arena dorada, Rachel y Jack apuntaban con sus respectivas "armas", y Tooth y Norte se prepararon para el ataque. Rachel tenía una flecha cargada, pero aún estaban lejos como para poder disparar.  
-Aquí vamos devuelta... -Dijo Jack.  
-¿Ya han pasado por esto? -Le Preguntó Rachel mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.  
-Hace cien años, me extraña que no lo vieras.  
-Hace cien años no me podía ni mover.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sin POV**  
Los dragones y los caballos ya se estaban acercando, por lo tanto Rachel ya les podía disparar desde esa distacia.  
-Cuando quieran. -Dijo Rachel, y disparó hacia un dragón, haciéndolo desaparecer.  
Jack tomó vuelo, y empezó a lanzarle hielo hacia las criaturas, acompañado por Tooth que las atacaba. Conejo saltaba de edificio en edificio, sin apartarse mucho de Naty, que usaba un cuchillo hecho con el mismo cristal que le había dado a Rachel para hacer las flechas, al mismo tiempo que Conejo lanzaba su boomerang. Sandy y Grim, que flotaban en medio de la ciudad, cambiaban a muchos de los caballos de arena negra por caballos de arena dorada o azul. Y Norte también atacaba con sus sables. En minutos estaban en medio de la nube que se había formado con los dragones y los caballos. Rachel no tuvo otra, y empezó a volar entre las criaturas, incluso saltando sobre ellas al mismo tiempo que clavaba flechas. Jack la seguía de cerca, no quería que nada malo le pasara. Pero más criaturas empezaron a atacar a Jack, dificultándole el poder ayudar a Rachel cuando un caballo la estaba por atacar. Pero Naty fue más veloz, y de un salto tomó al caballo por el cuello y lo hizo estrellarse contra el techo de un edificio al mismo tiempo que le clavaba el cuchillo, haciendo que la forma del caballo se desintegrara y la arena se escapara entre sus dedos. Rachel siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, y le disparó a un dragón que intentó atacar a Naty. Tooth estaba muy ocupada con un dragón, cuando otro se le acercaba, pero lo detuvo un látigo de arena azulada de Grim, agarrándolo por el cuello y lanzándolo hacia atrás, y una flecha de Rachel hizo que desapareciera. Hit aprovechó el momento para escaparse e ir hacia el resto de la ciudad, deshaciendo lo que Rachel había hecho tiempo atrás. Más caballos hicieron que Jack se alejara aún más de Rachel, ya casi no la podía ver. Cuando estuvo demasiado lejos, Pitch apareció frente a él. Jack lo atacó, pero Pitch se defendió con su arena negra y contrarrestó el ataque, Pero Jack también se defendió. Miró hacia abajo, y el resto de los Guardianes combatía contra las criaturas como podía. Volvió a mirar a Pitch, y este sonreía triunfante, mientras cargaba algo parecido a una enorme flecha de arena, como la que le había lanzado a Sandy hace cien años, primero le apuntó a Jack, y él se preparó para esquivarla. Pero no estaba preparado para que de pronto le apuntara a Rachel y disparara. Rachel vio el disparo de Pitch, y lo contrarrestó con una de sus flechas. Logró hacerlo desaparecer, pero no vio el dragón que se dirigía hacia ella. Ni siquiera lo vio, solo sintió un fuerte golpe que la hizo resbalarse y caer del edificio casi inconsciente, ya que había perdido mucha fuerza de golpe por lo que estaba haciendo Hit. Jack intentó alcanzarla, pero entre que estaba demasiado lejos, y que se le cruzaban muchas criaturas, no iba a lograrlo.  
-¡Rachel! -Le gritó, al ver que ella no tomaba vuelo devuelta.  
Naty fue la única en girarse, y al ver a Rachel cayendo intentó ayudarla. Pero un caballo estaba por atacarla sin que ella lo supiera, Conejo al verlo, le lanzó su boomerang, haciéndolo desaparecer. Naty siguió su camino para atrapar a Rachel, pero un dragón la empujó, aunque sin causarle mismo impacto que había causado en Rachel. Ya era tarde para atraparla, estaba demasiado lejos. Pero más criaturas empezaron a atacar a Naty, por lo que no podía ir hacia Rachel. Rachel se golpeó contra un basurero, y cayó boca abajo en el piso de un callejón vagamente iluminado por unas lámparas. Intentó incorporarse, pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo por la caída. Una nube de humo negro se acercó y Hit se materializó enfrente de ella, caminando tranquilamente hacia ella. Lo único que Rachel podía escuchar era el sonido de los pasos de Hit acercándose a ella. Hit sintió algo acercarse, y cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Jack bajando rápidamente para ayudar a Rachel. Antes de que Hit pudiese atacarlo, Jack la atacó. Hit se defendió cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su cabeza, y el ataque de Jack la hizo retroceder un par de metros. Jack alcanzó a Rachel y ella intentaba ponerse de pie mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos. Apenas Rachel se puso de pie, Hit corrió para atacarla, pero una látigo de arena negra la empujó hacia atrás agarrándola de la cintura y haciéndola caer quedando boca arriba. Jack frunció el ceño mientras sostenía a Rachel para que no cayera, pero ella se deshizo de sus brazos y se puso de pie algo torcida. Hit se volvió a poner de pie, pero esta vez nada la detuvo.  
-¡A un lado, Frost! -Dijo furiosa Hit, lanzándole una bola de humo que le hizo dar unos cuantos pasos atrás, dejando a Rachel delante. Entonces Rachel lo entendió: en esta batalla, el amor debía vencer al odio en todas sus formas, volviendo a hacer lo que Hit había deshecho. Recordó la flecha de platino que había encontrado en la fábrica de Norte, que ahora estaba en su casa. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Respiró hondo y corrió con bastante dificultad por las calles. No pasaron demasiados segundos cuando Hit la siguió. No iba a llegar demasiado lejos, encima si se tropezaba cada pocos pasos que daba. Vio una pareja de chicas caminando por la calle, muy tranquilas riendo, y se preguntó que efecto tendrían las flechas de Naty en las personas. Cargó una flecha, y disparó hacia una de ellas, la flecha salió disparada justo cuando Hit la golpeó y la hizo caer de cara devuelta. En el piso, Rachel giró su cara hacia las chicas que caminaban, y vio como una besaba a la otra. Eso le dio fuerza, la hizo ponerse de pie rápidamente y correr ya casi sin dificultad. Debía llegar a su casa, y ya que ahora no podía volar, debía hacerlo a pie con Hit pisándole los talones. Hit lanzó un grito de furia cuando Jack la congeló de la cintura hacia abajo, no podía moverse. Rachel se giró y c vio a Hit en esa posición, con Jack cerca de ella.  
-Sigue, intentaremos detenerla. -Le dijo Jack.  
Rachel se detuvo y buscó con la mirada otra pareja. Un hombre había acompañado a otra mujer a su casa. Rachel apuntó y disparó; y el hombre atrajo a la mujer hacia él y la besó. Los cristales que le había dado Naty tenían una acción inmediata, esa reacción con la que fue conocida entre los humanos. Hit logró liberarse, y Rachel volvió a salir corriendo. Pero ya era veloz y sin ninguna complicación. Pero Hit ya estaba siendo lenta, el amor que Rachel le entregaba a las personas la debilitaba. Esta vez fue el turno de Naty, quién velozmente corrió hacia Hit, y cuando llegó a enfrete de ella, la empujó fuertemente por los hombros y la hizo caer.  
-¿Me extrañaste? -Le preguntó Naty, mirándola desde arriba, con un pie apoyado en su pecho para que no se levantara.  
Los segundos que le dio a Rachel fueron pocos pero eficientes, vio a un chico pelirrojo y a una chica con el cabello parecido al de Naty salir de una cafetería, hablando. Rachel le apuntó al chico y disparó, un segundo después ambos se estaban besando. Hit logró usar una ola de humo para mandar a Naty volar por los aires, pero cuando la pareja a la que Rachel le había disparado se besó, ella sintió una puntada en el pecho. No faltaba demasiado para la casa de Rachel, aún podría alcanzarla. La sorpresa de Hit fue que ya no podía hacerse humo, eso la complicaría bastante. Conejo se acercó a Naty, que había caído de espaldas a unos cuantos metros, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.  
-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Conejo mientras ella se paraba.  
-Si, solo un poco... -Ella se estiró y le sonaron varias vértebras- estoy mejor.  
Ambos se giraron y vieron la persecución de Rachel y Hit, y se volvieron a mirar.  
-Es mi turno. -Dijo Conejo, y se dirigió a ayudar a Rachel.  
No muy lejos estaba Jack, que vio cómo Conejo detenía a Hit con su boomerang, golpeándola en la cabeza y haciéndola caer. Lo invadió un poco de celos, puesto que él todavía no la podía ayudar por que estaba ocupado con los caballos de Pitch (los dragones de Hit se habían esfumado hace poco), pero derribó a uno y se lanzó a ayudarla, por que de todos los Guardianes que pudieran ayudarla, justo tenía que ser Conejo. Estaba cerca de ella, cuando Pitch se volvió a aparecer.  
-¿Vas a alguna parte? -Le preguntó Pitch.  
Jack no respondió, sólo lo atacó con su hielo, pero Pitch logró evadirlo. Intercambiaron ataques un largo rato, mientras Rachel seguía corriendo, y le disparó a un chico con cabello negro y enrulado sentado en un parque junto a una chica de piel bronceada y con unos grandes lentes; como pasó con las demás parejas, el chico se lanzó a besar a la chica. Hit cayó al piso, devuelta, con una mano en el pecho y la otra apoyada en el piso. Su cabello ya no tenía la textura de humo, ahora era un largo, espeso y lacio cabello negro que caía por su espalda. Conejo decidió que era más importante ayudar a Naty que estaba siendo atacada por más caballos de arena, y dejó a Hit en el piso. Ella se puso de pie de todos modos, aún podía correr y perseguir a Rachel. Jack seguía en su batalla con Pitch, hasta que vio un látigo azul y otro dorado golpear a Pitch y enviarlo en la dirección opuesta. Se giró hacia Sandy y Grim, y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, y se volvieron para encargarse de Pitch. Jack se giró, y vio a Rachel alejarse entre las calles de la ciudad. Voló hasta ella, siguiéndole el paso mientras ella corría.  
-¿A dónde vas? -Le preguntó. Ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo, pero sin detenerse.  
-A mi casa, olvide la flecha de platino que me dio Norte. -Ella volvió su cabeza hacia adelante.  
-Pareja a las tres. -Al escuchar a Jack diciendo eso, Rachel se detuvo y miró hacia su derecha.  
Vio a dos chicos caminando, muy felices agarrados de la mano, cargó una flecha y le disparó a uno de ellos. Pero un segundo antes de soltar la flecha, había escuchado un grito de Hit.  
-¡NO! -Había gritado ella, pero ya era tarde, cuando uno de los chicos acorraló al otro contra una pared y empezó a besarle.  
A Hit le costó ponerse de pie esta vez, y corría con la misma dificultad que había tenido Rachel al principio. Pero ahora Rachel podía volar. Rachel salió volando hacia su casa, seguida por Jack. Mientras tanto, Pitch seguía peleando contra Grim y Sandy, hasta que vio a Hit en el piso; no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Quería divertirse un poco más, así que hizo más caballos y los envió contra los Guardianes. Bajó hacia Hit, pero rápidamente la tomó por los antebrazos y la estrelló contra una pared. Se sorprendió cuando noto que podía tocarla, que era sólida y no semi-intangible como lo era usualmente, que su cabello no flotaba como antes, y sobretodo le sorprendió la suavidad de su piel grisácea.  
-Has fracasado. -Le susurró, sin embargo, Hit lo miraba enfurecida.- Has fracasado como aprendiz, como el odio, y como parte del mundo de las sombras, cielo.  
Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Hit empujó a Pitch, pero no tenía demasiada fuerza, pero que no logró mover a Pitch de su sitio. Un látigo dorado tomó a Pitch por los brazos y lo apartó bruscamente de Hit.  
-Quién diría, que después de todo este tiempo, Pitch le tenía ganas a Hit. -Dijo Naty, con los brazos en su cintura.  
A su lado estaban Conejo, Grim, Sandy, Norte y Tooth. Hit se deslizó por la pared e intentó salir corriendo pero se detuvo a varios metros arqueándose y lanzando un grito desgarrador. Cayó al piso por enésima vez, pero esta vez, Rachel bajó suavemente hacia donde estaba ella, esgrimiendo la flecha de platino. Rachel se veía más fuerte, y tenía una especie de aura violácea rodeándola. Rachel apuntó hacia Hit, pero ella desesperada se arrastró hacia atrás, intentando protegerse de Rachel. Rachel estaba lista para disparar cuando una voz la detuvo:  
-¡Alto!

* * *

**N/A:** Tan cerca del finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! jhafkjfd se que soy horrible describiendo peleas, pero lo intenté! espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ;D

Saludos y cuidense -Luana


	19. Chapter 19

**Sin POV **  
Todos se giraron a ver de donde provenía esa voz. Parecía de una niña, pero al mismo tiempo parecía solemne. Cuando se giraron, lo que vieron pareció salido de una película de terror: la silueta de una niña de piel blanquecina, con un camisón blanco, y que los miraba a través del cabello negro totalmente lacio y espeso que le cubría la cara. Tenía una mano enfrente de ella, indicándole a alguien que se detuviera, obviamente a Rachel; y en su otra mano, una pequeña caja de madera. La silueta empezó a caminar hacia ellos, y cuanto más cerca estaba, parecía dar más miedo. Naty, a la que nunca le gustó nada de eso de terror y miedo, casi tiene un ataque y decidió taparse los ojos, como si la niña los fuera a atacar. Rachel bajó su arco, y escuchó lo que Hit susurró:  
-Pandora...  
Cuando la niña se acercó lo suficiente, se quitó el pelo de la cara, y su apariencia era mucho mejor así. Definitivamente era una niña, con ojos rojos y debajo de estos marcas negras que parecían ríos de lágrimas; sus labios también eran negros, pero su expresión era totalmente neutral.  
-Guardianes... -Dijo la niña asintiendo una vez con la cabeza hacia ellos.  
-Hace siglos que no te veíamos, Pandora. -Le dijo Norte.  
-Lo mismo digo. Rachel Edelvive. -Dijo dirigiéndose a Rachel.  
-Ese era mi nombre cuando era humana, creo. -La dijo Rachel, pero seguía con el arco bajado.  
-Efectivamente, así es.  
Pandora siempre se refería a los demás Guardianes, Males, o simplemente inmortales por el nombre que habían tenido como humanos. Pandora movió su cabeza a un costado, buscando a Pitch. Este al verla, intentó escapar, pero Sandy lo revoloteó por los aires con su látigo dorado y lanzó junto a Hit, que no se había movido de su posición, arrodillada frente a Rachel. Pandora frunció el ceño, y Pitch le forzó una sonrisa, en un intento bastante estúpido por hacer que Pandora no lo enviara devuelta al Olvido.  
-Creo haber dejado bastante claro que no quería volver a verte cometer ningún acto contra los Guardianes, como lo hiciste cien años atrás. Y fue demasiado irresponsable de tu parte pedir ayuda, ahora tendré que castigar a mis mejores Males por no saber cumplir con el trato, Pitchnizier. -Parecía dando un simple sermón, cuando Pitch y Hit sabían perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación.  
"¿Porqué no se calla y nos envía al Olvido de una maldita vez?" Se preguntó Hit. El que la niña les dijera todo eso, era como que el Hombre en la Luna les dijera a los Guardianes que habían fracasado, después de todo Pandora fue la que liberó todos los males en el mundo. Pero muchas veces ni siquiera se sabía de que lado estaba en realidad.  
-Pitchniezer, Heather Carver, -Recitó Pandora- como la responsable de haber librado a los males, para luego firmar un tratado de armonía con el Hombre en la Luna, en el que debe haber un equilibrio en este mundo entre los Guardianes y los males, yo, Pandora, los sentenció a un exilio en el Olvido. Siendo olvidados por todas las personas en la Tierra, viviendo en las sombras, y siendo ustedes su única compañía. Esta vez han tenido suerte de no ir solos, pero ustedes serán los únicos que se encontrarán en el Olvido, hasta que yo decida terminar su sentencia.  
Pandora abrió la caja que tenía en sus manos, y Pitch se desintegró como la arena que era, siendo absorbido por la caja, y en un intento, por salvarse, intentó tomar la pierna de Hit, pero la caja lo absorbió totalmente. Los ojos rojos de Pandora se posaron en Hit, esta se alarmó y se arrastró hacia atrás, pero de apoco su cuerpo volvió a ser de humo y fue absorbida por la caja. Todo había terminado, así de fácil...  
-Pero... -Cuando captó la mirada que le lanzó Pandora, Rachel se corrigió- Con el debido respeto, ¿Cuál es mi papel aquí? ¿Para que tengo una flecha de platino si no cumple su función?  
-Rachel, -Le dijo Pandora bastante tranquila- Tu tienes tres principios, ¿No es así? ¿Podrías decírmelos?  
-Por supuesto: No revelar que tipo de flecha disparé hacia alguna persona, no dispararle a los Guardianes y... -Rachel bajó su cabeza- y mi último principio lo rompí días atrás: no dispararme a mí misma. Creí que era la única forma de salvarme, pero no pasó nada cuando abrí los ojos, me sentía igual. Solo quería sentir que alguien me amara.  
-Bien, estabas apunto de romper otro de tus principios: no dispararle a ningún Guardián, mis Males también entran en ese contexto, y para peor le estabas a punto de disparar a tu contra parte, el Odio. El Odio se enamoraría por el resto de la eternidad, y eso ocasionaría un desequilibrio peor. Así que guarda esa flecha. Ya verás como usarla.  
-Gracias... -Respondió lentamente y guardó la flecha.  
-Y, perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, eres una estúpida, ¿Sabes por que no te puedes disparar a tí misma? -Pandora miró a Jack, y después devolvió su vista a Rachel con una media sonrisa- Ya te darás cuenta. -Su cara volvió a ser neutral, y volvió a mirar al resto de los Guardianes- Envíenle mis saludos al Hombre en la Luna, y feliz Año Nuevo. Ahora me debo ir, Guardianes, Rachel Edelvive, Seraphina Pitchniezer, ha sido un placer.  
Naty quedó paralizada un segundo, sabía que Seraphina había sido su nombre como humana, pero no sabía lo de su apellido. A sus espaldas, los Guardianes festejaban por haber acabado con Pitch y Hit, pero Naty aún estaba trabada en el nombre que le había dicho Pandora.  
-¡Pandora...! -Pero la niña ya se había ido.  
Jack atrajo a Rachel hacia él para besarla, pero alguien carraspeó y los hizo detenerse con sus labios a centímetros de tocarse. Ambos separaron sus cabezas y vieron a Conejo, Norte y Sandy de brazos cruzados, a Naty poniendo sus ojos en blanco, al igual que Tooth, y a Grim con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Rachel, aún tenemos un asunto pendiente, -Dijo Norte en tono ceremonial- puesto que te desmayaste cuando te estábamos tomando el juramento, nunca nos quedó claro si era un "Claro que si" o un "Claro que no", ¿te importaría que te volvieramos a tomar el juramento?  
Rachel miró a Jack un momento y volvió a mirar a Norte.  
-¡Esperen un momento! -Dijo, y se apartó de Jack- Aún no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que es mi Centro... ¿Aún así puedo ser Guardiana sin saberlo?  
-Debes estar bromeando, -Dijo Tooth, acercándose a Rachel- Cuando salvaste a tu hermana, cuando recibiste el ataque de Hit para que no atacara a Sandy, cuando te pusiste de pie y lograste vencer a Hit, no te importaba lo que te pasara a ti... tu Centro es el Valor, siempre lo fue.  
-Además, necesitas tener valor para enamorarte. -Agregó Naty.  
-¡Eso quiere decir, que tomaremos otra vez el juramento! -Dijo feliz Norte.  
-Claro que si, tómenlo devuelta. -Respondió.  
-¡Perfecto! -Norte chifló haciendo que los renos aparecieran con el trineo y lo "estacionaran" detrás de ellos.  
Norte buscó el libro dentro del trineo, y después se puso a buscar una página, ahora parado frente a Rachel.  
-Dime, Rachel Love: ¿Juras cuidar a los niños y personas de las demás edades del mundo? ¿Y cuidar con tu vida, sus esperanzas, sueños y deseos porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos?  
-Lo juro. -Dijo Rachel sonriendo.  
-¿Ahora si puedo besar a mi novia? -Preguntó Jack, pero era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, por que un segundo después la atrajo hacia él y la besó tiernamente.

**Dos días después...**  
Todos estaban en el Polo, en la sala del Globo celebrando Año Nuevo. Seguros de que no aparecerían ni Pitch ni Hit por un muy largo tiempo, con una nueva Guardiana, que para mejor mantenía ocupado a Jack para que no se metiera en problemas. Las hadas-flores de Naty revoloteaban junto a las haditas de Tooth, y otras hadas-flores estaban con los elfos. Una de las hadas de Naty (Una Hellobaria, su flor era el Eléboro) estaba muy relajada de pie en el piso, sorprendida por el gran Globo que estaba en mitad de la sala, y que le hacía pensar en las grandes cuevas con gusanos de luz a las que Naty las había llevado. Un elfo se le acercó, tímido, y le tendió un plato con galletas, el hada le sonrió y tomó una, le dio una mordida y le gustó bastante. Apuntó a la galleta mirando al elfo, como preguntándole que tenía. El elfo se acercó al oído del hada y le dijo los ingredientes. Cuando le dijo que contenía esencia de Vainilla, el hada quedó petrificada un instante, y la segunda reacción del hada fue estirar uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, dándole la espalda al elfo en un acto de total desprecio por haber usado una de sus hermanas y servírsela para comerla. Ella salió volando rápidamente a buscar a Naty. Cuando volvió con ella, el elfo se asustó pensando en lo protectora que era Naty con sus hadas, en eso y varias cosas se le parecía a Tooth, y tragó fuerte. Naty se arrodilló enfrente al elfo y el hada le susurró al oído lo que le había pasado, y repitió el gesto de desprecio.  
-Bonita, -Le dijo Naty a la Hellobaria, poniéndola en sus manos y dejándola junto al elfo- estoy segura de que no era su intención, además, ni siquiera debe de saber que una Vainilla es una flor.  
La expresión del elfo empeoró al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
-Pero no fue su intención hacerlo, solo quería convidarte con algo de comer.  
La Hellobaria lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos, pero giró su cabeza un poquito para volverlo a ver, y vio que enserio no había sido su intención. El hada se giró, y extendió sus brazos y dos de sus cuatro piernas hacia el mismo lado. El elfo la miró con curiosidad.  
-Te perdona. -Le dijo Naty, entonces el hada cambió su posición, poniendo sus manos como si aplaudiera sobre su cabeza, y dos de sus piernas como si estuviese saltando- Dice que le caes bien.  
El elfo sonrió y se puso a aplaudir. Naty se puso de pie, y se reunió con los demás Guardianes. Como era de esperarse, Jack estaba detrás de Rachel abrazándola por cintura, y ella sostenía una taza con chocolate caliente en sus manos (Ella no tenía su arco ni su carcaj con sus flechas). Conejo estaba hablando con Norte, y en un descuido de su taza con chocolate caliente, uno de los elfos se asomó por una estantería y empezó a tomarle el chocolate a Conejo. Jack giró a Rachel y empezó a besarla.  
-¡Dios! -Exclamó Conejo, aún sin notar el elfo que bebía de su chocolate caliente- ¡Vayan a un cuarto!  
Jack y Rachel sonrieron en su beso al escuchar a Conejo, pero Jack siguió saboreando los labios con sabor a chocolate de Rachel un rato más hasta que la soltó, relamiéndose los labios por el sabor a chocolate. Jack tomó la taza de Rachel y la dejó en una mesa, tomó a Rachel de la mano y la dirigió hacia alguna parte. Cuando pasaron frente a Conejo, éste los siguió con la mirada, y ahí notó al elfo que bebía su chocolate, le quitó la taza, haciéndolo caer de cara contra el piso.  
-¿A dónde crees que vayan? -Le preguntó Conejo a Norte.  
-Tú les dijiste que se buscaran un cuarto, quizás vayan a buscarse otra cosa.  
Jack guió a Rachel hasta el techo de la fábrica, y ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, abrazándose.  
-Sabes algo, Jack... -Le dijo Rachel, Jack giró su cabeza para mirarla.  
-¿Si?  
-¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste en el callejón, desmayada?  
-Si, ¿Hay algún problema...?  
-No, es que... -Rachel cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir- esa fue la vez que me clavé una flecha.  
-Pero... ¿por qué?  
-Quería sentir amor, pero fui demasiado estúpida para no darme cuenta de que sentí amor hace más de trescientos cincuenta años.  
Ya faltaba poco para que fueran las doce en punto, Jack se lanzó a los labios de Rachel, hasta que escuchó los fuegos artificiales lanzados por Sandy y Grim... y la pirotecnia que Norte guardaba para Año Nuevo.  
-Ese fue la mejor manera de empezar y terminar el año. -Le dijo Jack, cuando se separaron- Besándote.  
Rachel río, y ambos se abrazaron, y miraron los fuegos artificiales, mientras por debajo del sonido de las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales, se escuchaba la canción en una radio en el último piso de la fábrica, que salía por una ventana abierta en el techo, por donde habían salido Jack y Rachel.

_"...Give me love like never before, _  
_'cause lately I've been craving more. _  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same... _  
_Maybe I should let you go. _

_You know I'll fight my corner, _  
_And that tonight I'll call ya, _  
_After my blood, is drowning in alcohol. _  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out. _  
_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, _  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow. _

_My my, my my, oh __**Give me Love**__..."*_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ *_se arrastra por el piso* No puede ser... LO TERMINÉ? JKSDLFHGSDHLKJGHLDFKH *se pone de pie y mágicamente tiene un vestido de gala, esta bien peinada y maquillada, y está sobre un escenario sosteniendo un premio soberanamente estúpido* Quiero agradecerle a mis mejores amigas **Micaela** y **Florencia**, por haberse bancado mi sicosis TODO este tiempo... y también desde hace tiempos inmemoriables; y sobretodo por la idea de Rachel (Micaela) y Grim (Florencia). A **Dafne**, o **Harmony-Frost-30589**, una gran amiga que me hice aquí, es traductora y lean su fanfic, está muy bueno... yo casi lloro :'). A **Sol**, o **solgenrex**, otra amiga que me hice aquí y una genial escritora! lean sus fanfics, no tienen nada que ver con El Origen de los Guardianes, pero igual están MUY buenos. A **Ateriam**, por las INCREÍBLES ideas que me ha dado para muchas partes de mi fanfic. A los **Anónimos**, **Miadance14**, **vale-alice**, **Hinamori-chan21**, **kindom2kailer**, **Gwendolyne** **C**, **ZairaLeeWay**, **BatZombieAddict**, **love Zutara forerver**, **ViOlEtALoVeFanFIcS **(**Violeta **& **Iris**), **hitsuyackie **y **Misa Hatake** por sus comentarios recontra re sajhfdljhalkjsfh. Gracias especiales a **EmmaMason13** por darme sus hermosos comentarios aljkdfhlkasjhflkaslk, y por no dejar un capitulo sin comentar desde el capitulo 15 ajfhlaskhf. A **sukamo21**, **ASnight**, **Deipris**, **Luna G**, **angel de acuario**, **isicullen**, **jejesaranina** y **kairi196** por ponerme en sus favoritos, la verdad lo aprecio mucho! (también muchas gracias a los demas que me pusieron en favoritos, pero ya los nombré, a ellos doblemente gracias!) Y obviamente, no podía quedarse fuera: **Ed Sheeran**, por su canción **Give me Love**, que le dio nombre a este fanfic y que básicamente creó a Rachel para Micaela. Ya, esas son todas las personas de las que se que almenos leyeron el capítulo 1. Y para terminar me gustaría pedirles que me dejen un comentario, TODOS, no importa si no sabes que decir, con un "hola, me gustó tu fanfic" me haces muy feliz :D, si me dices que te pareció mi fanfic en total, o que piensas de Rachel, mejor :D! la verdad, nunca se me pasó por a cabeza a cuantas personas les gustaba Frozen Heart (JackXRachel). Gracias a tí que estás leyendo, y llegaste hasta aquí. Un super abrazo para tod s. Y bien, no se si nos volveremos a ver... no se me ocurre nada para una posible 2da parte... así que este es el adiós, cuidense, protejánse de Pitch, no dejen que los tiente Hit y... es diría "feliz comienzo de clases" pero le tengo un odio infinito e inexplicable al liceo (asi le decimos a la "secundaria" en Uruguay). Si quieren usar a Rachel, Hit, Naty, las hadas de Naty, Grim, Pandora, Michelle (La hermana de Rachel) o parte de esta historia, pregúntenme primero. Y cumplí mis dos metas: terminar un fanfic, y terminarlo antes de comienzo de clases.

Un saludo inmensamente grande, besos, abrazos y adiós, espero volver a verlos. -Luana

*Seguramente quieran saber la traducción de la parte que puse al final, la canción es (obviamente) _**"Give me Love"**_de **Ed Sheeran**, aquí está la traducción de esa parte:

_"...Dame amor como nunca antes  
porque últimamente lo he estado anhelando más  
y a pasado un tiempo, pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo...  
Quizás debería dejarte ir. _

_Sabes que pelearé por mi esquina,  
y que esta noche te llamaré,  
después de que mi sangre se esté ahogando en alcohol.  
No, sólo quiero abrazarte._

_Dame un poco de tiempo, quemaremos todo esto._  
_Jugaremos al escondite, para cambiar esto._  
_Todo lo que quiero es el sabor que despiden tus labios._

_mia, mia, mia, mia, oh, Dame Amor..."_


End file.
